


Ember's

by bladespark



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Asexuality, Consensual Kink, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Older Characters, Shame, Submission, Waiting, female cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark
Summary: Welcome to Ember's, Canterlot's most exclusive brothel. Only one "girl" works there, but Ember is a changeling, and can offer the fulfillment of almost any fantasy, no matter how wild. That is not all that Ember offers, however. She dislikes the taste of negative emotions, and does all she can to help her clients overcome these feelings. With years of experience with ponies of every type, Ember knows just what ponies need, even when they themselves aren't always so sure.A somewhat different take on the phrase "sex therapist".





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and chapter descriptions will be added here as I add more chapters. I'll be adding one a week until all the current content is up.
> 
> Publishing this on FimFic was the first time I'd shared erotica anywhere and didn't immediately chicken out and take it down. I've been consistently delighted with how nice people have been about this story!
> 
> I do accept suggestions for these stories! However, I will only accept ideas that stay true to the purpose of Ember's. Ember helps ponies with their sex-related problems. Suggestions such as "I think Ember and X pony would be hot" will be ignored. Suggestions such as "What if Ember were to meet a pony with Y problem?" or "I think X pony might be in Z situation and Ember could help" will be considered. I do also sometimes accept commissions to write these (and other) stories for money, and am slightly more flexible about subject matter on such stories. Ember does see "ordinary" clients who just want a good time and don't have problems, after all! 
> 
> P.S. I add more chapters pretty much infinitely, there is no "end" to this story, since there's no end to the possible clients Ember could have. Each chapter should be self-contained, though, so you won't be left hanging.
> 
> If you'd like to see me talk about writing, my works in progress, other creative endeavors, and my life in general, check out [my Dreamwidth blog](https://bladespark.dreamwidth.org/) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bladespark).
> 
> \-----
> 
> Prologue: Meet Ember and her partner Far Gaze  


Somewhere in Canterlot there is a door. The door is located in a narrow, winding alley in the poorer quarter of the city. It has no sign over it, nor number on it. It is marked only by a small, magical lantern set in the wall beside it, which seems to contain a glowing red coal.

The door is almost never locked. Should a pony venture to open it, they would find a small and surprisingly luxurious reception room inside. There are several velvet-upholstered couches there, and a fire burns in the fireplace on all but the hottest nights. The carpet is deep and soft underhoof. The walls are covered in walnut paneling and damask silk wallpaper in red and gold. An oil lamp burns atop a dark walnut desk, behind which sits a unicorn stallion. Part of his job is to welcome those who step through the door to Ember's.

The stallion's cutie mark is an eye. He never explains what it is that he sees, but the other part of his job is to know who should be allowed to venture past the second door and who should be firmly shown back out to the street.

There are not many of the latter. Ponies tend to find the door to Ember's when they need to. Those who can be satisfied by ordinary pleasures will easily find their way to any of the half-dozen or so brothels of varying levels of class and price located within the city. Those who need more, however, sometimes find themselves not at Rosie's or The Sweetbox, but opening the door to Ember's and stepping within.

All who need Ember's services are welcome, whatever their gender or species might be. Payment in bits is accepted there, taken by the stallion who watches the door, yet the cost of a session within is surprisingly small, and is sometimes waived entirely. 

Beyond the reception room and through the second door is an even more luxurious sitting room. Some who arrive within are surprised to see it. Ember's is legally licensed as a brothel, and most who come there think of it as such. They are expecting a bedroom. The bedrooms lie further within, but Ember will take no pony there until they know exactly what she is and what she offers. She also makes certain the ponies who come to her know the nature of the true payment she asks for her services.

This is done without words. The sight of her, reclining on a chaise lounge, her filmy wings folded at her side, her charcoal-colored chitin gleaming faintly in the lamplight, her slit-pupiled eyes fixed on her client; this is enough to tell anypony exactly what she is, and what payment she desires. A changeling queen is impossible to mistake for anything else.

Yet of course a changeling queen is also very easy to mistake for anything else. She can be whatever her clients need her to be. She offers them their deepest, darkest fantasies; their strangest and most perverse desires. In return she feeds on their lust and their love.

The taste of jealousy, fear, hatred, grief, or anger, however, are bitter to her. So she does not offer only fantasy. She also offers much more, to those who need it. For each pony it is different. For some there are words of advice. For some there are acts of catharsis. For many there is the never-before-known experience of being accepted, fully and utterly, by someone to whom one cannot lie.

Deception is her stock in trade, but so are truth, understanding, and healing. Few of those who come to her leave unchanged. Sometimes the changes are simple: a little bit of extra confidence, or a little dash of extra happiness from an impossible fantasy well-fulfilled. Sometimes the changes are much more profound.

So come, walk the streets of Canterlot by moonlight, look for the glowing ember lantern above the door, and discover what peace or pleasure Ember's can bring to those who find it.


	2. First Time Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Dream is a virgin, and very nervous about his first time.

Star Dream walked slowly down the dark alley. He was worried he might be lost, which made him a little bit nervous. Or a little _more_ nervous, rather. Hard as that was to imagine. He'd had an entire colony of butterflies fluttering in his stomach before he'd even left home.

He was a fairly handsome young stallion, dressed in a fine vest with a matching collar and cravat. His coat was a pale blue so light it could almost be mistaken for white. It wasn't quite light enough to be royal, but here in Canterlot it was very much an aristocratic color. His eyes were light blue, and his mane and tail were a dark steel blue.

His flank bore three stars, which had appeared when he'd developed an interest in astronomy as a colt. Though he was not that much past colthood now. He had filled out a bit over the last year or two, but he had only just reached adulthood.

Star looked up to see an odd lantern hung above a plain wooden door, set in the wall of the alley. It looked like the back door to some shop, or perhaps to a low-class residential tenement building. Still, the strange lantern with its red-glowing coal was what he'd been told to look for, so he reached out a hoof towards the latch.

He stopped short of it, his hoof trembling. Could he do this? Could he really? On one level he very much wanted to, and he certainly could spare the bits, but on another he was absolutely terrified. Eventually desire won out over fear and he lifted the latch.

The door swung open easily, revealing not a run-down tenement or a shop's back hall, but a classy reception room, done up in red and gold. He stepped inside, looking around wonderingly. This was more like what he'd expected.

"Good evening, sir. Welcome to Ember's." 

"H-hello."

"Ember is with another client, but she should be finished quite soon. If you would be so kind as to wait here, sir?"

"Uh. Sure. Okay." Star sat on one of the couches, feeling the soft velvet against his hide. He shuffled his hooves a bit, glancing at the unicorn sitting behind the desk near the second door that led further inward. He was purple, with an indigo mane and tail. Star couldn't see his cutie mark. His face was calm and still, showing no trace of any kind of emotion. After his initial greeting. he paid no attention to Star at all. Instead, he picked up a pencil in his magical field and began writing something.

Star looked around the room, his eyes finally settling on the fire. He watched it flicker, having nothing better to do. With nothing else to think about, his mind started jumping ahead, to what might lie beyond the second door. It was of dark walnut with iron fittings, quite different from the simple door he'd entered through.

He glanced back at that. Perhaps he should just go.

Then he looked at the other door, and licked his lips. He'd heard stories... Everything he could possibly fantasize about was behind that door. Even the most wild of his wildest fantasies, the ones he didn't dare actually dream about, since the mistress of dreams might see them.

_"Oh Luna," he whispered passionately. "Let me show you my love!"_

_"Star! Thy very name sings of thy devotion to me! Yes, show me how you love me!"_

_"Yes! Oh Luna! Oh my love! I shall show you. But... first you'll have to tell me how. I don't know what to do."_

_"What? Thou art naught but a callow youth, unsuited to lick my hooves! Be gone!"_

The pleasant fantasy disintegrated into a nightmare, as it always did. Even though it was merely a daydream and he should have been able to picture whatever he wanted, his fears always appeared instead. He swallowed, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering with frantic strength. He couldn't even fantasize properly about what he wanted. He didn't know enough to picture how it should go. All he knew was bits and pieces, from books and colts' gossip, and quite a lot of the latter sounded patently ridiculous.

He was sure he was going to make a fool of himself. Even here, with somepony who would be paid to satisfy his fantasies, he would probably get thrown out for his ignorant, clumsy fumbling. He should just go. Life as an eternal virgin wouldn't be that bad, right? He'd survived so far without knowing what sex was like. He could just leave, and go back to his books and his star charts.

Just as he rose to go, the inner door opened. He heard a low murmur of voices from the dimly lit room beyond, and then a mare came trotting out, looking rather smugly content. Star's eyes followed her across the room. He looked away as he realized he was staring. He hadn't thought that mares might come here too.

"If you would care to come pay, sir, Ember will be ready for you in just a moment."

Star twitched nervously at the sound of the stallion's voice. Right. Payment. He went over to the desk and pulled the bit pouch out of his vest.

"It will be fifty bits, sir."

Star counted out the money, feeling rather surprised. He'd heard stories about courtesans who charged hundreds, even thousands, and Ember was supposed to be the very best. Fifty bits seemed far too cheap. Still, he wasn't going to question it. 

"You may enter," said the unicorn. Star nodded to him and went to the door. It was closed but not latched so it swung open easily under his hoof. He stepped inside. Looking around, he barely noticed the room itself. His eyes went straight to the dark figure seated on a couch at its center. She was very tall. Even sitting, it was obvious that she would tower over Star. Her body was dark charcoal gray, covered in smooth chitin that was polished to a high sheen. Even the holes in her legs appeared to have been carefully buffed. Her wings were folded to her back, tucked against an iridescent wing case that shimmered with blue and green. Her turquoise mane and tail were not truly hair, but filmy chitin that fell down around her face. 

"Welcome," she said softly. Her voice was low and throaty, almost seductive, yet with a buzzing, echoing quality that made his fur want to stand on end.

"Uhm. H-hello."

"I'm Ember. What's your name?"

"S-star Dream."

"A fine name for a fine young stallion. Come, sit beside me." She gestured to a second couch that was positioned opposite the one she lounged on. 

Star felt his knees knocking as he crossed the room and climbed onto the couch. He wasn't sure, at this point, if he was afraid because of the specter of imminent sexual failure hovering over him or if he was afraid of the gigantic, intimidating sight of the changeling.

"There's no need to be afraid," she said. Her smile was gentle, despite the fact that it showed a set of far-too-sharp fangs. "If it will set you at ease, I can take another form. Most ponies who come here have one in mind for me."

Star's thoughts instantly flashed to the princess, and he flushed. That wouldn't exactly set him at ease though, then he'd be staring all those fantasies-turned-nightmares straight in the eye. _But that's what you came here for, you idiot,_ he thought to himself. _To have your first time be with Luna, even if it wasn't for real._

He was no longer so certain that was a good idea, though. Perhaps he should wait, and ask for that another time? Of course that assumed that he didn't make such an idiot of himself this time that he would be barred from ever coming back. 

When he didn't say anything, Ember said, "I can just be a pony, my usual pony self, for you. Would that help?"

"Uhm. Maybe." Star felt himself flushing. He wasn't even sure why.

Ember smiled again. A flash of green fire washed over her, and when it was gone an ordinary earth pony mare sat there. She was a medium blue, her mane and tail exactly the same color as her coat. Her cutie mark was a triskelion, a three-branched spiral. "There, is that better?"

It was, a little bit. One or two of the fluttering flock of butterflies left. The rest, however, were still busily flapping about Star's stomach. Ember rose and nuzzled at Star. He flinched at her touch for a moment, his whole body jerking with tension and fear, the butterflies going mad. All she did, though, was nuzzle, and so he slowly relaxed. She settled herself on the couch next to him. She was much smaller now, her changeling form would not have fit.

"Tell me about yourself," she said. Her voice was still low and throaty, but the buzzing echo was gone.

"I thought... aren't you...? I mean... don't you...?"

Ember chuckled. "I am, and I do. But I also like to get to know my clients sometimes. I don't charge by the hour. So tell me about yourself, Star Dream."

Hesitantly at first, but with growing confidence as Ember listened and responded with no sign of either boredom or scorn, he told her. He shared stories of his childhood, talked about his studies at the university, and described his family. Only one thing, of all his hopes and dreams, remained unmentioned—the reason he had come here tonight.

After what seemed like no time at all, and yet must have been nearly an hour, Ember began nuzzling him again. She pressed close and rubbed her cheek against his. "You're much more relaxed now. I'm glad."

A stray butterfly floated through Star's stomach. "So are we going to, ah..."

"Mate now? Fairly soon, yes."

The butterfly invited a few friends. Star tensed, fear returning. The conversation had been good, but now he would have to face his nightmare.

"First," said Ember gently, "I would like you to tell me what you're afraid of."

"I-I'm not afraid," said Star quickly.

Ember's eyes flashed with a an alien glow for just a moment. "I can taste your fear. There's no need to lie to me. I'd like you to tell me what makes you so nervous. When I mentioned mating, you tasted of something very close to terror. I promise that I will force nothing on you that you do not desire. Stories of changeling terrors are just that, stories. I won't harm you."

"It's not that." Star swallowed. "It's just... well... I..." He shivered. Her eyes were warm and encouraging, so finally he managed to whisper, "I've never been with a mare before."

"Ah," she said softly. "You fear... what? Failure to please me?"

"I don't know what to do," he said, trembling again.

He felt her nuzzle against his cheek, and her body pressed gently against his. "There's no shame in that. I can teach you, it isn't hard."

"But... but what if I do something wrong? What if you don't like it?"

She chuckled softly. "It is rather difficult to do something 'wrong', Star. Tastes do differ a bit, but instincts don't. By and large the things you will naturally want to do are exactly the things you should do. I will be happy to guide you in learning what I like, and you can do the same for me."

He blinked at her. "But you're supposed to be the best courtesan in Canterlot. Why would you need me to tell you what to do?"

"Because I am not telepathic. At least not with ponies. If you were another changeling..." She chuckled and shook her head. "But you are not. Every pony has their own little quirks, their own little buttons that they like having pushed. So having sex, especially the first time a pair are together, often involves a great many pauses to say 'that was good' or 'not there please' or 'more just like that' and so on. Especially if both parties want the other to enjoy it. One can, of course, just climb on and rut away without talking, but it's much better if you communicate a bit."

"I... see." Star felt like he'd been hit between the eyes with a mallet. It had never occurred to him that there wasn't a single "right way" to go about things. She needed to ask him what he liked? What did he like? He had no idea! How was he supposed to tell her what he wanted when he'd never done this before? "But I... I..." he shivered, then came out with it, "If I've never had sex before, how do I know what to tell you?"

She began to nibble his ear gently. His brain immediately began to shut down as a wave of bliss went through him. 

"Mmm..."

Ember giggled in his ear. "That's how you know. I bet if I asked 'do you like your ear nibbled' right now, you could tell me."

"Yes..." Ember nibbled it a little more, and Star's eyes went unfocused. "That is... nice."

"I like mine nibbled too," she said. She tilted her head, putting one ear quite near his muzzle.

With his heart suddenly pounding, Star bent his head just a bit and dared to close his teeth over her ear-tip. He nibbled very gently, not wanting to hurt her. She let out a happy little sigh. "Yes, that's good." He continued for a while, until Ember shifted, removing her ear from his teeth. Suddenly Star found her muzzle pressed to his in a deep, gentle kiss. He kissed back. This, at least, he knew a little bit about. He'd gotten this far with a mare before. He dared to part his lips and let his tongue brush against hers. She parted them in willing invitation, her own tongue moving to meet his. He closed his eyes as their tongues twined together. His heart was still beating fast, but the butterflies were packing up and leaving, to be replaced by a low, slow heat.

Ember broke off the kiss and rose. She held out a hoof to him. "Come," she said simply.

He got up and went with her willingly, that heat warring with the last of the butterflies as they crossed the room. What she had told him made him feel a little better, but he still wasn't able to banish his nervousness entirely. Still, with her hips swaying seductively in front of him, her tail flicking back and forth to give him little glimpses of what lay beneath, it was impossible for him to deny that he wanted her.

She led him through another door and into a bedroom. It was as luxurious as the rest of the place. The bed was in that same dark walnut, hug with red velvet drapes. Star licked his lips as he looked at it, caught between fear and anticipation.

Ember nuzzled against him again, and gave a playful little tug on the collar and cravat he was wearing. "Let's get rid of these, shall we?"

"Okay..."

She bent her head and started undoing the buttons on his vest with her teeth. Star held very still and let her. She slid her head further under his barrel as she went. When she reached the last of the buttons she didn't stop, but kept nuzzling down his stomach. His tail twitched, and his breath came a little faster. He felt her muzzle brush teasingly against his sheath and a shudder went through him.

Ember pulled back and resumed removing his clothing. Star willingly cooperated, pulling off the unbuttoned vest and dropping it carelessly to the floor. The collar and cravat followed it. That task accomplished, Ember climbed up into the bed and beckoned for Star to follow. He swallowed, feeling once again awkward and uncertain, but joined her without too much hesitation. 

"Now we just explore each other a little. There's no pressure to do anything in particular. Just let me know if you like or don't like something." Ember smiled. "That doesn't have to be with words. There are other ways of making that quite clear." She rolled onto her side, facing him, and lifted her muzzle to gently nose at Star's horn. He gasped softly at the sensation. Ember let out a throaty little chuckle. "See? I'm quite sure you liked that."

"Yes..."

Ember kissed his horn, eliciting another soft gasp, then rolled over onto her back, stretching out seductively. She looked up at Star expectantly. He licked his lips again, not sure how to start. She didn't have a horn, so he couldn't just imitate her. He remembered that she'd like the ear nibble earlier, so he rolled onto his side, hesitantly putting one foreleg over her, and nuzzled her ear. She made a small, appreciative sound. Feeling incredibly daring, Star stared nuzzling down the side of her neck. She continued to make soft sounds of pleasure, so he kept going. When he reached her shoulder he hesitated, his muzzle pressed there. He was breathing faster, nervousness still mixed liberally with arousal. Arousal was gaining ground though. 

He lifted himself up a bit and nuzzled down across Ember's chest. She made another pleased sound and put a hoof to the back of his head, stroking his mane slowly. He nuzzled down further, his heart pounding at his daring. Part of him almost didn't believe that she would really let him continue, but she was still stroking his mane encouragingly, so he did so, adding a few experimental licks as he moved down across her stomach. She seemed to like that too.

When Star reached her nipples, he paused. He was fairly sure that he should do something with them, but what? He nuzzled against one lightly, trying to think. Ember made another soft murmur of enjoyment, which encouraged him enough to dare licking at it. That got a slightly louder reaction. He smiled, feeling a little more confident, and tried sucking at the nipple.

"Ooo... that is good. Do that."

Star did. He suckled at the nipple like a foal, and Ember stroked his mane soothingly. His eyes slid slowly closed, the last of his nervousness fading away. There was something about this that was both arousing and relaxing at the same time. 

Eventually Star lifted his head and gave a little bit of attention to Ember's other nipple as well. She sighed blissfully and continued to stroke his mane. After a few moments, however, he moved on, once more sliding himself down lower, nuzzling gently as he went. Finally he reached his destination. He paused for a moment, breathing in Ember's scent. It was musky and intoxicating and he could feel his own arousal increasing just from that.

He nuzzled hesitantly against the outer lips of Ember's marehood. He was no longer nervous, but he was still a little uncertain exactly what he should do. It wasn't too hard, however, to eventually reach the conclusion that he should try licking. He ran his tongue over her lips gently, tasting her. She tasted as good as she smelled. Not only that, but she let out a soft moan at the touch of his tongue. So he continued to lick, stroking his tongue slowly over her.

After a while she lifted her hoof and tapped the back of his head lightly. "Here, let's do this properly."

He lifted his head and looked up at her curiously. She smiled and scooted up the bed, laying her head on one of the pillows. She spread her legs out and patted the bed between them. "You lie here."

"Ah." Star instantly realized what she wanted. It would be far more comfortable in that position than with him against her side, bent double, as he had been. With a nod of agreement, he settled himself between her legs. He found it was quite comfortable for him to wrap his hooves around her flanks, holding her as he bent his head to lick at her again.

"Mmm. You're a fast learner," she said approvingly. She started stroking his mane again. He lifted his head to smile up at her, then lowered it and resumed licking. His tongue ran across her folds slowly, savoring the taste of her. Ember spread her legs a little bit wider, and he took that as an invitation to push his tongue in and lick within her. She moaned loudly as he did. He closed his eyes and licked deeper, his other senses alive with her; the sound of her moans, the taste of her, the feel of her smooth flesh against his tongue.

At length Ember breathlessly said, "Move up a bit. You need to... ah..."

Her instructions were cut off as Star remembered a scrap of something he'd read and realized exactly what he needed to do. He ran his tongue up between the lips of her marehood to find the small, sensitive nub of flesh at the top. Once there, he worked his tongue firmly against it.

As he continued, Ember shuddered, her hips twitching. He tightened the grip of his hooves around her flanks and licked harder, working the flat of his tongue firmly against her clit.

"Ah, yes!" Ember twitched again, her hips bucking, her legs tensed, her hind hooves digging into the bedspread. Her front hooves were still against the back of his head, clutching at his mane. "Don't stop," she gasped.

He didn't. He licked faster, working his tongue almost frantically against Ember's clit. She was letting out soft, rhythmic cries, and he could feel her body tensing. Her back was arched and her tail was trying to flick where it lay trapped under him. Star began to feel a bit concerned. His tongue wasn't used to this sort of thing, it was starting to get tired. He wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer.

Still, he didn't slow down or back off. He was going to give this his all. If anything he increased his pace. The sounds that Ember was making increased in pitch and volume, and he could feel the tension in her body growing. Her hooves pressed insistently at the back of his head, her hips lifting to him. Then she let out one last gasping cry and gave an almost convulsive shudder. He could feel her shaking, her legs trembling, her hips twitching against him.

She relaxed with a long, slow, sigh, and Star lifted his head. He almost couldn't believe that he had made her come, but there really wasn't any other conclusion he could draw from what had just happened. He noticed that his chin was damp with her fluids and he wiped it off with one hoof, feeling a bit embarrassed, which was entirely ridiculous, really.

"Was that... I mean, did I do all right?"

"You did," said Ember, her voice radiating blissful satisfaction. "Now come up here so I can kiss you."

Star smiled and readily moved up to lie beside her. She kissed him, as promised, a gentle, sweet sort of kiss. 

When she broke it off, she said, "You taste much better now. I'm glad that I've been able to help you relax."

Star blinked for a moment, confused. Then he remembered. He had actually forgotten that Ember was really a changeling. "Oh. Uhm. Thank you."

Ember giggled. "No, thank you! Though I can make you taste—and feel—better still. I think it's my turn now. Roll over."

Star flushed, but rolled onto his back willingly. His stallionhood peeked from its sheath, not fully aroused, but well on its way. Ember didn't bother with any further preliminaries, she bent her head and started nuzzling at his sheath, running her soft muzzle along it and then up his cock. It began to emerge and harden rapidly; it was eagerly ready only seconds later.

Ember drew her tongue slowly up the pink shaft, wringing a low moan from Star. He'd never felt anything like it. The slick, wet heat of her tongue was amazing. She lapped up to the head of his cock and swirled her tongue around it. Star moaned again, a jolt of pleasure shooting through him. Then Ember closed her lips over the tip of his shaft and started to sink slowly down on it.

That was too much for him. Another, stronger bolt of pleasure went through him, wringing a low cry from him, and he came.

Ember went still as his seed shot out onto her tongue. She swallowed it, drinking the bitter-salt fluid down willingly with only a few drops escaping her eager muzzle. When Star's climax was finished, Ember lifted her head and swallowed the last of it.

Star opened his eyes and looked down at her, his cheeks flaming. "I am so, so sorry!"

Ember smiled and planted a small kiss on the head of his cock. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But-"

"No. I wanted to bring you pleasure. There's no shame in feeling it. Especially not when you're new and inexperienced."

"But stallions should-"

"Be able to last all night?" interrupted Ember.

"Uhm. Yes?"

Ember chuckled and shook her head. "No. Taking forever to come is a rather more annoying problem than coming easily, take it from me. The latter has a very simple solution, in a stallion with youth and enthusiasm on his side." Ember bent her head and licked at his cock again. It had started to soften and retreat, but it took only a few more long licks for it to come to attention again. "See?" said Ember with a smile and a wink. "You should last much longer this time. If not, well, we will just have to try for round three."

Star couldn't help it, he laughed. "All right."

Ember's smile broadened into a grin. "And if you're up to it, there's always round four too. There are all kinds of things I'd love to show you how to do."

Star licked his lips, but it wasn't nervousness that caused the gesture this time. The last of the butterflies had well and truly gone, and all that remained was a very pleasant anticipation. The rest of the night was going to be wonderful, he just knew it.


	3. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ember explains consensual kink to a stallion whose wild fantasies have been disturbing him.

Ember lay back on her bed and sighed. She pushed a thought out to the unicorn stallion at the desk outside. _Still no clients, Far?_

_No ma'am. Looks like it's going to be a slow night._

Ember shifted restlessly. Slow nights were bad nights. Her body's need was making itself known. If no client came to give her what she required, she would have to make do with other means of relief. She licked her lips, her tongue passing slowly over her long, sharp fangs, and considered asking Far Gaze to leave his post and join her. But that would be giving up on the possibility of a client, and it was early still. Somepony might turn up yet.

Meanwhile she would do what she could by herself. It wasn't the same, but it was better than nothing. She let out a long sigh and she slid one perforated hoof down her stomach, licking her lips again in anticipation. Her hoof slid smoothly over her chitin, caressing its way down her body. Her covering of chitinous plates wasn't as sensitive as pony skin would have been, but there was something about doing this in her own form. Few ponies were interested in her the way she was. She understood, but she still appreciated the rare occasions when she could enjoy herself _as_ herself.

Her hoof ran lightly over her ovipositor—tucked against her lower stomach in its sheath—and found its way below, to the wet lips of her marehood. She let out a low moan as she touched herself. She was already burning with need, just that first touch enough to make her drip with moisture, the liquid oozing over the greenish flesh that her probing hoof revealed within her slit. She moved her hoof slowly, drawing it out a little bit, stroking steadily back and forth. Her breath came faster as she worked. Her eyes slid closed as she tilted her head back.

She moved her hoof a little faster, her juices slicking it as it slid up and down between her legs. She was panting hard now, her thighs clenched about her hoof, her back arched. 

Suddenly she rolled over onto her stomach. She spread her legs and lifted her filmy turquoise tail, as if welcoming a stallion who wasn't there. She imagined one, calling on years worth of memories containing many different stallions. Someone young and eager, perhaps, like that unicorn colt the other night had been. She remembered what it had felt like when he'd mounted her. Her hoof slipped beneath her to continue stroking her marehood. She bucked her hips down onto it, grinding against it, her breath coming in ragged gasps as she did so. 

She pushed harder, her hips moving faster still, holding nothing back now. Her mind filled with images of past lovers; she could almost feel the weight of a stallion on her, filling her. Her body strained, seeking release, her hoof working as fast as she could make it. Finally she was there. Her body shuddered, and she let out a soft cry as a wave of pleasure swept through her. 

A moment later it was over and she relaxed, lying still on the bed. She let out a deep sigh. The burning need that had filled her was sated for now. 

Ember rose and used a bit of magic to clean herself off. That done, she trotted out into the sitting room and flopped down gracelessly on one of the several luxurious couches there.

_Still nobody, I take it?_ Ember asked Far.

She could hear his faint chuckle in her head. _No. I assure you I'll tell you as soon as somepony arrives._

Ember sighed. She felt fine for now, but her need would return well before the night was over if she didn't sate it with something better than her hoof. That was sometimes annoying, but it was what she had chosen. She preferred the constant need to the alternatives.

_Ah, there's someone at the door,_ said Far Gaze.

Ember's ears perked up. She straightened herself, checking that she was arranged in a pose that was both seductive and non-threatening. Once satisfied with that, she closed her eyes to look through Far's.

He was watching a stallion enter the reception room. Ember smiled. She quite enjoyed mares, but she did rather prefer stallions. He was a big one too, maybe not a full-blooded draft pony, but certainly rather on the large side. That was good. And he was fit as well, his muscles showing clearly through his light green coat. An earth pony, which meant no wings or horn to play with, but that was just fine. She licked her lips in anticipation.

Seen through Far's gifted eyes, a hazy aura hung over him. By now Ember could interpret the colors of an aura nearly as well as Far himself. It was mixed, but overall the colors weren't good. This was a stallion with problems. Well, that was hardly surprising. Ember found herself hoping that this would be one of the simple ones, one of the ones where a good rutting to take his mind from his troubles was all he needed. She needed it too. Already the ache between her legs was stirring again.

She drew her attention away from the reception room and concentrated on her breathing, cooling herself with deep, slow breaths. Whatever her own needs might be, the stallion's needs came first. She had sworn to that when she first began her business here, and she hadn't gone back on it yet.

The door opened and her prospective client stepped in. He looked just as good in person as he had through Far's eyes. He wasn't surprised to see her. Some of her clients were, some weren't. This one obviously had expected to find a changeling queen sitting in the middle of the room.

"Welcome," she said. "I'm Ember."

"Bell Pepper," he said with a short, uncertain nod. Now that he was here, she could taste the emotions rolling off of him. Right now it was mostly nervousness. There was also a strong acid tang of guilt with it. She wanted to sigh. Guilt meant that he wasn't just stressed about something. Guilt meant an issue he would need to work through first, probably. There was also an intense need. He was not aroused, exactly, but there was something he longed for, almost desperately. She knew _that_ emotion well.

"So, you know what I am."

"Yes. You can be... anyone."

"Indeed. Who do you want me to be?"

The guilt grew stronger. He looked away from her for a moment, then back. "My wife."

Ember suppressed another sigh. "I cannot exactly mimic someone I have never met," she said instead.

"I could describe her? It... it wouldn't have to be exact."

"I see. Very well, go ahead."

"She's a unicorn. Kind of average build. Her coat is cream colored. Hair is pink. Her cutie mark is a golden bell."

Ember nodded, forming a mental image of the pony in question. She willed her transformation magic to life, and a moment later green fire had swept over her, replacing her native form with that of an ordinary pony mare.

"Is this close enough?" she asked, her voice now a soft alto.

"Y-yes," said Pepper. The emotions from him shifted. Guilt was still there, strong and sour. Fear, also, came from him, bitter and acidic. Love was there too, though, sweet and delicious. Ember pulled a thread of it in from him. 

It was enough to know that she could not go ahead in good conscience without knowing more. "You love her," she said softly.

The stallion gaped at her. Hesitantly he nodded. "Yes. We... we've only been married a year now, but I love her like I've known her all my life."

"Then why are you here, and not with her?"

"There are things..." he swallowed, the fear stronger. A thread of shame came from him as well. "There are things I can't do to her."

_Ah. So that's how it is._ Ember was suddenly nearly certain she knew where the problem lay. "What sort of things?"

"I have... fantasies. I saw a picture once, in Playcolt. It... I... It made me want things. Or no, I always wanted them, I just didn't quite know what they were. But I can't! I just can't do them to her. I'd hurt her. I could never hurt her." He was flushed now, the emotions he'd held within bubbling to the surface, their flavors becoming stronger, clearer.

"Describe these things," said Ember gently. "In detail. Start with the picture you saw, if that helps."

A flash of red-hot desire came from him, spicy and strong on Ember's tongue. His cheeks were flushed and his ears were twitching as he started speaking. "The picture I saw was of a mare wearing a saddle and bridle, with her... her back hooves tied down. She was looking back over her shoulder, holding out her reins. I... I pictured my wife there, like that. I imagined that I took the bridle, and used it to tie her head down, so she couldn't move. I... In my mind, I yanked her head around roughly and called her things. Horrible, crude things. I pulled up her tail, I didn't wait like I always do until she was ready and lifted it herself, I just pulled it up and took her. Slammed my cock right into her." He was breathing hard now, his eyes wide and distant. "I... I bit her mane too, pulled on it hard, and called her more names, and just... just took her. I... I heard her screaming, and she fought the bridle, and said no, and I did it anyway. It was so vivid, thinking about doing that to her. I want to hurt her. I want to say terrible things to her. I want to do terrible things to her. But I can't. I know... you probably won't let me hurt you either, but I could..." he paused and licked his lips. "I could say things. You could... pretend to say no. I could just take you anyway. Couldn't I?"

He shivered, and Ember could see that he was aroused, his cock standing free of its sheath beneath his barrel. The sight, coupled with the lurid description he'd just given her, sent a wave of need through her. She wanted him desperately. She could almost have leaped on him and taken him as carelessly as he had described wanting to take his wife. 

Instead, she spoke, her voice betraying none of her need. "Have you ever wondered why a picture like that would be in a magazine like Playcolt?"

He blinked at her. Obviously he hadn't wondered that prior to this moment. "I suppose it's because of sick deviants like me," he finally said, his ears going flat back.

Ember smiled at him and shook her head. "Playcolt is not exactly a fringe publication," she said, her tone gently chiding. "It is vastly popular, and I can tell you that it never publishes anything that won't appeal to most of its readers."

"But... the picture?"

"Wanting to have a mare in such a position is _normal,_" she said. "It's one of the more common fantasies out there. You share your urges with many, many other stallions. It's perfectly ordinary, and perfectly natural. And," she added with a little wink, "as a female, I can assure you that it is also normal, natural, and incredibly common for mares to fantasize about their stallions doing such things to them. If you told your wife your fantasies, it's quite possible that you'd discover she shares them."

"I... I couldn't. I could never actually do any of this to her. There's no way I could ever hurt her."

Ember gave him a compassionate look. "Pepper... if you do those things to me, tonight, and then go home to her, do you think that won't hurt her?"

"She won't know. I know it's not right, but I'd never tell her."

"She won't know, but you will. The guilt will always be with you. You'll be miserable. Do you think she won't notice? Do you think she won't care? If she loves you as much as you love her, she'll be miserable too, to see you so unhappy."

Pepper's head sunk, his ears drooping low. "She does love me."

"You would hurt her, if you did this."

There was a long silence as he stood there, the very picture of misery. "I know," he finally said. "But I have to. I saw the picture months and months ago. I think about it more all the time. I'm going mad with wanting this. I have to do something about it."

"Yes you do. But that something isn't with me. At least not now. You have to tell her what you want."

"She'll be horrified."

"It's possible. But it's not very likely." Ember gave him a little wink again. "I said this once already, but I'll say it again. Most mares have similar fantasies. It's incredibly common, even more common than it is among stallions. Nearly every mare I've ever met has at least a little bit of an interest in sometimes having rough sex like you describe. Bridles, name-calling and all, might I add. And I can tell you that I do see quite a few mares here, it isn't only stallions who come to me, so I know what I'm talking about."

Pepper's head came up just enough for him to look at her. "You mean that?"

"Yes. I don't know your wife, but I know mares. There's a small chance she won't be interested. There's a much larger chance she will. And even if she's not, if she really does love you, she won't hate you for wanting this. She'll find a way to help you."

"What if she doesn't? What if she does hate me?" whispered Pepper.

"If she hates you merely for having a fantasy, then she never loved you after all, and it's better to know that now, rather than later."

"But what do I do if she does? I can't even imagine telling her this."

"Can you imagine coming to me every time you start fantasizing for the rest of your life? The fantasies will come back, you know they will. Can you imagine having to hide this secret from her forever? Can you imagine always living a lie, making both of you miserable, and she'll never even know why? That's what you face, if you don't tell her."

"I... I guess you're right. I just... I can't help but be certain she'll be horrified. What will I do if I lose her? I love her so much."

"You have to trust her. If she really does love you she'll find a way to make you happy, even if it horrifies her at first. If she doesn't love you enough to try, then you come back to me, and I'll give you your every fantasy, but I won't do it when it will make you miserable."

He sighed, sitting suddenly on his haunches. "I thought... I thought I was just going to pay for a good time."

Ember chuckled. "Well, you should have gone somewhere else then. I live on love, Pepper, not on guilt."

"Oh."

"I'm glad you came to me, though. You'll tell your wife, won't you?"

"I guess I will."

"And then either you two will have the most mind-blowingly amazing sex you've ever had in your lives," said Ember with a grin, "or you'll find out that you are just not compatible, which is something that's better to know now than after years of misery trying to make something impossible work."

"Heh. I guess so."

"I know so. Now go out there and tell your wife how much you love her, and how much you want her in all your fantasies, even the wild ones."

Pepper straightened a little. "Put like that, it doesn't sound so bad."

"That's because it's not bad. It's good."

"I'm not completely sure I can believe you..."

"You can. Now go." Ember let go of the mare's form and reverted to her own in a flare of green fire. "If you need to come back, I'll be here. But you probably won't. The stallion at the desk will give you your money back." She made a shooing gesture towards him. He gave her a slightly shaky smile and retreated out the door. She heard him refusing Far's offered refund. Apparently he thought that what he'd gotten was worth the fifty bits, even if it hadn't been what he'd originally wanted. Ember smiled a bit at that.

When Pepper was finally completely gone, Ember flopped back on her couch with a deep sigh of frustration. 

_You did good,_ said Far, sounding amused.

_Life is utterly unfair to me sometimes,_ Ember replied wryly. _He was so dang hot! And his little fantasy!_ She squirmed on the couch. Just thinking about it was making her soaking, now that she wasn't fighting it.

Far laughed in her mind. _Well, maybe he'll be back._

_I doubt it. His wife would have to be crazy to not be interested._

_You never know._

_Eh. I'm not going to wait. Put the spell-alert on the front door and get back here, you,_ she said, getting to her feet and walking into her bedroom.

_If you insist,_ said Far, still laughing.

_I do._ Ember went into the closet attached to the big bedroom and started rummaging around.

_What are you looking for?_ asked Far as he set the spell that would let them know if anyone came in the front door.

_What do you think? The bridle and the hoofcuffs, of course!_

_Oh, so it's going to be like that, hmm?_

_Yes, it's going to be like that! Now quit laughing at me and get back here, unless you want to be the one wearing them._

Yes ma'am.

****

It was several hours later, and Ember and Far Gaze lay entwined together in her bed, both of them feeling drowsy, content, and quite worn out. They had done everything from Pepper's fantasy, and quite a few more things besides. As they lay together, basking in the afterglow, the magical chime that meant somepony had just come in the front door sounded.

Far groaned and rolled over.

"I'll go get it," said Ember. "I've worn you out rather thoroughly."

"I won't argue," murmured Far drowsily.

Ember stripped the worst of the sweat and other fluids from her carapace with a spell, then trotted out through the sitting room and into the reception room beyond. Somewhat to her surprise she saw Bell Pepper standing there. "Pepper?" She blinked at him, testing the air to see if he tasted of despair, but instead found an intense flavor of contentment mixed with gratitude. 

He didn't look like he'd been rejected either, she realized. The tangled mane that at first had looked like he'd been running his hooves through it in distress suddenly looked more like the sweaty results of something much, much more fun. He smelled faintly of sex too. 

"I wanted to say thank you," he said.

Ember laughed. She drew in a generous share of the wonderful, delicious emotional energy he was giving off, but she wasn't going to keep him here. "You're more than welcome. I'm glad it worked out well for you."

"Did it ever!" said Pepper, grinning.

"Well, if it did, then what are you doing here? Go on, go back to her. If you have the energy in you to walk down here, you should be getting ready for another couple of rounds!"

Pepper laughed. "Maybe. Though she was asleep when I left. But... thank you. Thank you so much."

"I didn't do that much."

"You did."

"Well. Okay then, you're welcome. Now get going."

He nodded and, with one more wave, turned and left. Outside, the streets were gray with pre-dawn light. It was almost sunrise. Ember yawned. Her needs had been met for the night, and her client satisfied as well, even if those had turned out to be two different events this time. Now it was time for her to go to bed and rest. 

Hopefully tomorrow would be another busy day.


	4. A Pearl of Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl is an old gray mare, long past her prime, or so she thinks. When she accidentally stumbles into Ember's, Ember thinks otherwise.

Pearl walked slowly through the streets of Canterlot. The sun was setting behind the mountain's shoulder in a blaze of celestial glory, but she didn't look up at it. Her eyes rested on her silver front hooves, seeing only the cobblestones passing beneath them. Her footsteps were heavy, dejected. Her charcoal gray mane, normally done up in a stylish bun, hung loose, rumpled and disarrayed as though she hadn't brushed it in days. The wayward strands of it almost hid her silver horn. She glanced up every so often, but only to choose her course. As she drew nearer her destination, her steps picked up just a little bit. She was looking forward to a relaxing spa treatment. It wouldn't cure the bleakness that had devoured her life, but it would at least help her feel a little better, she was sure. Eventually she arrived at a door with a reddish lantern burning beside it. She'd never been here before, but this seemed to be the place. 

She swung open the door and stepped into the opulent reception room. It was much nicer than she had expected, and in a very different style. She'd never seen a massage parlor that had a fireplace before.

"Welcome to Ember's," said the stallion behind the reception desk warmly. Pearl walked over to him, not quite managing to return his smile. She took the gift certificate her friend had bought her and held it out to him. "I'm here for the spa package." 

He took the slip of paper from her and smiled. "Of course. Through the door, there." As Pearl stepped towards the door, he added, "Do not be alarmed by anything you see here. This is a safe place, I promise."

Pearl knew something was not quite right about that statement, but she didn't have the mental energy to summon more than a vague sense of confusion over it. She simply walked through the door, into the room beyond. She'd expected that to be the spa itself, but instead she found herself in what seemed to be some kind of parlor or sitting room. Then she gasped, shocked out of her depressive stupor. There was an enormous changeling sitting in the middle of the room.

"Welcome," the creature said. "I am Ember."

"I... I..."

"Do not fear. You are safe here."

Pearl remembered what the stallion had said, and suddenly understood why he'd said it, even if she didn't understand what was going on. "This isn't a spa."

The changeling chuckled. "It is, actually. Among other things."

"What other things?"

The changeling smiled. "I believe the current euphemism in common use is 'pleasure house.'"

"Oh." Pearl flushed, feeling suddenly horribly embarrassed. "But the stallion at the desk took my spa gift certificate."

"Yes. Payment in bits isn't really all that important to me. My real payment is the satisfaction of my clients. I require it to live, in fact."

Pearl remembered that changelings ate emotions somehow. It made a bizarre kind of sense, once she considered it, to find one working in a whorehouse. "I'm sorry. I don't know how I got confused enough to come here instead of to the spa. I'll go."

"Please, stay," said the changeling. "It is also a spa, and I can give you quite a thorough treatment. I won't do anything further unless you want me to."

Pearl hesitated. The changeling's smile seemed so earnest and sincere. 

"If you find me intimidating, I can easily be a pony for you." Green magic ran over her, and when it was done a blue earth pony mare stood there. The smile was the same, but it _was_ a bit less intimidating without the fangs. "Please, will you stay?"

Pearl almost walked out. Normally she would never have stayed in a place like this. Her husband's reputation would be destroyed. But then he wasn't her husband any more, was he? So why not? "Well... all right."

"Thank you!" The changeling's smile grew wider. What was her name? She'd given Pearl a name, but now Pearl couldn't remember it. "Follow me," said the changeling, turning and walking towards the back of the room.

"I'm Pearl," said Pearl as she walked after the changeling. "What was your name again? I'm afraid I wasn't listening when I first came in."

"Ember," said the changeling over her shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you, Ember," said Pearl, the pleasantry coming automatically to her lips. She'd spent so much time mingling with Canterlot society. Those days were over now.

Ember led her into a spacious white-tiled room, with tasteful teal accents. They were the same color as the accents Ember herself had born before changing, Pearl noticed. A large tub stood in one corner of the well stocked spa. This was more like what Pearl had been expecting. "If you'll seat yourself, I'll begin filling the bath for your soak. Do you have a preferred fragrance? If not, I can pick out something soothing."

"Whatever you like is fine," said Pearl, sitting with a sigh. She watched Ember bustling back and forth across the room, testing the temperature of the bath and pouring in things from various jars and battles from a rack on one wall. Eventually the changeling gave a satisfied nod. 

"There, it's ready. Climb in, please."

Pearl carefully climbed in, glad of the steps that led up to the lip of the tub. She wasn't as young as she'd once been. The water was just shy of being too hot. She sighed with bliss as she lowered herself up to her neck in the fragrant bath. That was wonderful.

Ember laid out a towel beside the bath. "There you are. Would you prefer I left you alone while you soaked, or shall I stay and chat? I do enjoy getting to know my clients."

Pearl hesitated. She had to admit she was a bit curious about the changeling, though. "You can stay if you like."

"Thank you." Ember sat down on a chair beside the tub. She leaned against it, smiling at Ember like she was an old friend. "So, tell me a little about yourself. You seem to be a bit down right now. What's troubling you?"

Pearl closed her eyes, leaning against the tub's sloped back and submerging everything but her face. "Divorce, in a word," she said. "My husband... left me, not long ago."

"Ah. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Some days I am too. Other days I'm glad to be rid of him. I sometimes think our marriage was a mistake. It was a marriage of convenience, I think. There was no love there. Not really."

"Well, then you can be glad of the chance to find someone better this time."

"Ha." Pearl snorted. "As if. No stallion would look twice at an old nag like me."

"Nonsense. I can tell you that the stallion at the desk looked twice at you. I did too, if I'm being honest. You have a wonderful coat color, it's amazingly elegant. And the figure under it isn't bad either."

Pearl found herself sitting up a bit so she could turn and look at Ember, to make sure she wasn't joking. But though she was smiling broadly, it wasn't a mocking smile. "You're just saying that," she said.

"I assure you, it's quite true." Ember gave her a rather broad wink. "If you should desire my other services, I would be more than delighted to provide them, even without any payment."

"Oh my." Pearl blushed brightly and sank back into the water, considering sinking under it entirely to hide her flaming cheeks.

Ember giggled. "Also, you have an adorable blush."

"Oh my," said Pearl again. This time she did sink entirely under the water, having no other idea how to escape the unaccustomed, embarrassing compliments. When she surfaced again Ember had looked away from her, though the changeling still had an amused smile on her face.

Wanting to change the subject, Pearl said, "What about you? I know a few changelings live in Canterlot, since the treaty with them, but you don't look like any other changeling I've seen."

"That's because I'm a queen."

Pearl frowned, trying to remember. "I thought I read that the Canterlot queen lives south of here, in a big hive out in the badlands?"

"She does, yes. I have no hive, there is only me. Queen Sweetcake is kind enough to not mind my presence in her territory, since I have no hive of my own to live with."

"Why don't you? Er, if that's not rude of me to ask."

Ember smiled. "It isn't. I am not easily offended. As for why... I don't really care for being a mother. Nor am I terribly fond of being responsible for the lives of others. For those rather large reasons, and for many more lesser ones, I prefer to live without a hive."

"I see." Pearl sighed softly. "I never got to be a mother. I'm still not certain if I'm happy or sad about that. My husband..." She shrugged, and sank back under the water, not knowing what else to say. When she surfaced again to breathe, Ember said nothing, letting a surprisingly comfortable silence stretch out between them.

Eventually Pearl climbed out of the tub, dripping scented water everywhere. Ember picked up the towel and toweled her off briskly. After her initial surprise, Pearl found she quite enjoyed having the other pony rub her mane and coat dry. Though when she toweled her tail off all the way up to the top, Pearl found herself blushing again. 

Once she was more or less dry, Ember directed her to a massage table, which Pearl climbed onto without hesitation. Ember immediately began running her hooves over Pearl's coat, lightly at first, then more firmly. Pearl groaned as Ember's hooves found a knot at the base of her spine. The changeling worked at it diligently, pressing deeply, until it began to loosen. "Mmm," mumbled Pearl, her eyes half closed, her body relaxing further.

Soon she was a limp puddle of a pony, utterly and completely relaxed. Ember had worked up from that knot at the base of her spine to her shoulders and neck, finding every little bit of tension along the way. She started to run her hooves back down again, just rubbing gently this time. There were no more knots to find, but it still felt good.

Then, when she reached the base of Pearl's spine, she kept going, running her hooves over Pearl's flanks. Pearl tensed a bit, she hadn't expected that. Still, it did feel good as Ember caressed her pearl necklace cutie mark. Ember's hooves kept rubbing there, as Ember herself leaned over, her body tucked up against Pearl's rump in a way that made Pearl blush, and spoke softly in her ear, "Relaxed now?"

Pearl swallowed. The feeling of Ember pressing against her rump was stirring some rather unfamiliar sensations in her. She felt a faint heat between her legs, and her tail gave a little twitch. "Y-yes," she said.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," said Ember. Then she leaned back, taking her warm weight from Pearl's rump. Her hooves slid down, caressing the outsides of Pearl's thighs. They moved to gently flex one hock, then down to flex her pastern, moving her hoof slowly back and forth. Pearl found she was a little bit tensed again. This was not at all what she'd expected. It was just a thorough massage, though, right?

Ember's hooves moved to her other pastern, and flexed that carefully too. Then up to her hock, moving and massaging the muscles there. Then up her thigh slowly, both hooves still on her leg, so that one was sliding up the inside of her leg.

Pearl swallowed. "S-stop," she stammered.

Instantly Ember removed her hooves.

Pearl took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "I'm sorry," she said.

"For what? Feeling arousal at a pleasant sensation?" said Ember calmly.

Pearl flushed. "I wasn't feeling, uh..."

Ember chuckled softly. "I can taste it. You still are, a little. I can continue, if you like."

"I haven't... I mean, a proper mare doesn't..."

That prompted a little giggle from Ember. "A proper mare doesn't feel arousal, is that what you're saying? You should know that's silly. Arousal is a normal feeling that nearly all ponies have at one point or another. Including proper mares. Definitely including you."

"But I never.... I mean, even with my husband..."

"What, he never got you going?" Another giggle. "Let me guess. He climbed on, soldiered away for five minutes, finished, and climbed off?"

Pearl flushed. That did come fairly close to describing what she'd endured during her usual wifely duties. "Well..."

"Let me assure you that if that was the case, then he was a terrible lover, as well as being unable to appreciate a beautiful mare."

"I'm not beautiful," said Pearl reflexively.

"You are gorgeous." Ember was suddenly standing in front of her, looking into her eyes. Ember's eyes were bright, leaf green, Pearl noticed. She crouched to put her head at Pearl's eye level. She lifted one hoof and stroked Pearl's cheek. "You make me want to do far more than massage you. If you don't want me to, I won't. But if you do want it, I would love to make love to you, Pearl." She bent in and planted a tiny kiss on the tip of Pearl's muzzle.

Pearl blushed brightly. She didn't know how to respond to that. She was just a fat old nag. Her belly was plump, not flat and taut. Her flanks carried plenty of extra fat on them too. There were rolls. There were wrinkles. Her fur was no longer as sleek as it had once been, it was growing dull and coarse. Ember was young, and beautiful, and a mare on top of that. How could Ember say she wanted her? Nopony had ever wanted her, not even her husband. He'd had desire enough for the younger mare he was with now, but not for her. Not in years. She was too old, and too ugly, for desire. 

Ember's eyes looked into hers with a gentle intensity. Her hoof started to caress down from her cheek, stroking softly down the side of her neck. She felt that tingle of heat between her legs again, and laid her ears back, feeling flushed with shame. She shouldn't be feeling that. Proper mares didn't. Proper mares did their duty to see to the needs of their stallions, who felt such things. Mares didn't. 

Did they?

Ember moved in and kissed her again, on the lips this time. It was lingering, almost passionate. Pearl hadn't been kissed like that in years. Decades, even. The heat Pearl felt flared higher as Ember's lips moved slowly against her own. She felt Ember's tongue push against her lips. Feeling incredibly daring, she parted her lips for it. Her eyes were half closed, lost in strange sensations. Ember's lips on hers were soft, and her tongue tasted strange, a slightly acidic, alien sort of flavor. Was that because she was a changeling? Because she was another mare? Pearl didn't know. She felt lost, and yet she wasn't afraid. It felt so good.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ember slowly broke off from the kiss. "You are so beautiful," she whispered in Pearl's ear. Pearl could almost believe it. Ember's teeth nipped lightly there, and Pearl gasped. The sensation only added to the heat she felt. It was so wrong, so unnatural, and yet so good, to feel it.

Ember moved back then, and straightened. Pearl looked up at her from where she still lay on the massage table. 

"I _want_ you," said Ember softly. "I can be whatever you want me to be, stallion or mare, unicorn or pegasus, whatever you desire. But I want you. Let me please you, Pearl."

"I... I don't know. You can't mean that."

"I do mean it." Ember leaned forward and nuzzled up the length of Pearl's horn. Pearl gasped at that. She'd given her husband the rare horn job when they were younger, but nopony had ever touched hers. Not like _that!_ "Let me show you," whispered Ember. She licked at Pearl's horn, running her tongue slowly up one of the spiral grooves. Pearl shivered. She could feel Ember's tongue massaging her magical energy, sending a warm tingling through her. 

Ember closed her lips over the tip of Pearl's horn and swirled her tongue around it. Pearl gasped. It felt like a wave of pure magic had shot from her horn down through her whole body, to that point of heat and desire between her legs. Ember didn't stop there, though, she started to go down, taking Pearl's horn into her mouth.

Pearl moaned, then blushed to hear herself make such a shameless sound. She couldn't help it though. That single jolt had become a steady pulse that ran the length of her entire spine, making her whole body tremble with bliss. It felt amazing. She'd never felt anything like it. By the time Ember had gone down all the way, she was almost incoherent with it. And Ember just stayed there, Pearl's horn in her muzzle, sucking at it, working her tongue along it. Pearl could feel every motion Ember made, for each one sent further jolts of pleasure through her. She was moaning shamelessly now, her body twitching, her hips grinding against the massage table. 

Ember pulled back slowly, and Pearl could feel every motion of the changeling mare's lips against her horn as she did. She groaned at the feeling, her tail flicking madly. As Ember started to slide back down again, Pearl let out a gasping cry. That felt even better. Soon Ember had set up a steady rhythm, working up and down slowly on Pearl's horn. Pearl was hardly aware of the fact that Ember was working her horn, all she knew was the pleasure that pulsed through her body. It was building rapidly, and her moans built with it. Finally she cried out as it reached a point where she couldn't bear it any more and cascaded over into a wave of pleasure that shot from her groin up into her horn.

Just as her body jerked with that final spasm—her back arched, her head lifting, her whole body shaking with it—Ember pulled back, letting the fountain of silver sparks that shot from the tip of Pearl's horn splash harmlessly against the ceiling. 

As abruptly as she'd gone rigid, Pearl went limp, her head dropping to the massage table, her whole body relaxing completely. She lay there panting, a light sheen of sweat covering her silver coat. 

Ember smiled fondly down at her and planted one last kiss on the tip of her horn. 

Pearl blinked slowly, her senses gradually returning. A blush colored her cheeks as she remembered what she'd just done. She hadn't done anything that shameless since she'd been very young, and then never with a mare! It was absolutely shocking.

Somehow she couldn't actually bring herself to be shocked, though. It had felt _wonderful_. She would do it again, if given the chance. 

"You see?" said Ember, sounding a little bit smug. "I do want you."

"I... do see, yes," said Pearl, still a little bit dazed and breathless.

"I want to show you more. Come." Ember moved away from the massage table. Pearl almost wanted to just lie there and soak in the afterglow. But she couldn't quite resist the lure of _more_. 

_More like that? Yes please!_

She staggered a bit as she got to her feet. Her legs felt surprisingly weak, not to mention that her head was still spinning with the delightful aftermath of what Ember had done. Somehow she managed to get her hooves under her enough to follow Ember out of the spa. A second door in the sitting room lead to a bedroom, just as richly appointed and luxurious as the rest of the place. Once they were both inside, Ember turned to her. "What shall I be for you? Unicorn? Pegasus? Stallion? Mare? What do you like?"

Pearl shook her head, hardly knowing how to answer. "I suppose stallion. I was never much into mares. Though you could almost change my mind. But I've always been attracted to stallions."

"Very well." Green fire flashed over her again. When it cleared she was still blue-on-blue, but now she was taller and broader, with a square muzzle and a heavy build. Still an earth pony, still with those same leaf-green eyes, but quite definitely a stallion, and a fairly large and well-built one at that. Pearl looked Ember over and licked her lips. She made an awfully handsome stallion. Or was it he now? Pearl wasn't sure, but even though she knew Ember was really a female, it was impossible for her to look at that ruggedly masculine form and think of anything but "he".

"How is this?" His voice matched his body, deep and a little rough.

"That's... just fine." Pearl licked her lips again. 

Ember chuckled. "Oh good," he said as he stepped closer to her. She lifted her head to him, and they kissed. Softly at first, but with rapidly increasing passion. When they broke apart, Pearl was breathing faster, the still-strange sensation of desire rising again in her. She knew what she wanted to do about that, though. Feeling amazingly wanton, she went over to the bed and put her forelegs up on it. She settled herself, folding her forelegs so that her chest rested on the bed, her back hooves still standing on the floor. She flicked her tail, blushing brightly as she looked back over her shoulder at Ember.

He grinned at her. "My, so eager! I like that." He stepped forward and rose to put his front hooves on the bed on either side of her. His body pressed to hers as he leaned forward, but though she could feel his cock, already hard and hot, brushing against her, he did not move to enter her immediately. Instead he began to nip and nuzzle at her ears, his hips rocking slowly, his cock sliding teasingly against her entrance.

She let out a moan of need. She wanted him. He ground against her, his hips tight to hers, and nipped at the back of her neck. She could feel his hot breath against her skin. "I _want_ you," he whispered intensely. "I want to _take_ you. I want to rut you senseless."

Pearl's breath caught. He really meant it. She knew, with every ounce of her body, that he meant it. Knowing that was the most wonderful feeling possible, even better than the magical orgasm she'd experienced mere moments ago. The feeling swept her up, made her heart race even faster. 

Feeling wanted, she discovered she wanted him, in a way she'd never wanted a stallion before. She found herself pushing back into him, her body practically begging for him. 

"Do you want me?" his rough voice whispered. "Do you?"

"Yes! Oh sweet Celestia, yes! Take me, please!" Pearl responded without thought, and her own brazenness was nearly as exciting as what Ember was doing. She would never have dreamed that she could dare to beg for a stallion to take her like that.

Ember chuckled softly in her ear. "Good," he said. He pulled his hips back, shifting behind her, aligning his cock with her entrance. She felt his tip against her, pushing at her dripping folds. She held her breath, anticipation thrilling through her.

Then he pushed in, his cock slowly sinking into her. She felt it stretching her, filling her, feeling like nothing she'd ever known before. It should have been familiar, her husband had entered her countless times, but the passion that made her tremble turned the sensation into something amazing, something wonderful that wrung a helpless moan from her.

The moan turned to a gasp as Ember ground his hips against hers, his cock pushing so deeply that it bottomed out, a feeling that was a kind of wonderful pain, a thrilling ache deep within her body.

He pulled back, then thrust in again, faster this time. Pearl let out a gasping cry. She had no words to describe how good it felt to be suddenly filled like that. 

Again, he pulled back and then thrust into her, and again she cried out. Soon he fell into a steady rhythm, driving deep with each thrust. His forelegs gripped her barrel as he moved, a primal gesture that stirred her passion even further. He nipped and nuzzled at the back of her neck, sometimes tugging at her mane. She shuddered and moaned in time with his motions, her mind past thought, capable only of feeling.

He started moving faster, his breath becoming ragged. He pounded into her, hitting that deep, wonderfully painful spot with each thrust now. His hips bucked almost frantically, and he grunted with each thrust. 

He didn't hold back at all, he just took her, as hard as he possibly could, his wild passion fanning the flames of her desire.

Suddenly he bit down on a clump of her mane, his forelegs gripping her even harder, pulling her back onto his cock, which twitched, flaring within her. She cried out, then cried out again as she felt his seed spurt into her, filling her, his body shaking as he came hard within her. The heat and slickness of it inside her felt wonderful, far better than she could have imagined possible.

When it was done, he let go of her mane. His muzzle rested on her shoulder, his breath still coming fast. His grip around her barrel loosened, but he slid one hoof under her, beneath her stomach. He pressed it between her legs, where his cock still rested inside her, stretching her open. His hoof found just the right spot, pushing against the swollen nub of her clit, slicked with her juices and with his own seed that had leaked from her. She let out a startled gasp of pleasure at the touch. That was followed by another gasp as he rubbed swiftly back and forth, and then by an intense shudder as her burning desire built rapidly to a wave of complete bliss that broke over her. Her body tensed, her inner walls spasming around the cock filling her, her mind going blank as pleasure overwhelmed her.

She came back to herself a moment later, lying limply bent over the bed, Ember still atop her and within her. His softening cock slowly pulled free, allowing a sticky mess of fluid to run down the insides of her legs. She did not care one bit. She felt far too good to care about anything at all. The world could have ended just then, and she wouldn't have cared about that either, except perhaps to regret that she wouldn't be able to feel such amazing sensations again.

"Mmm," she said.

"Indeed." Ember's voice was drowsy, blurred with lingering pleasure that echoed what Pearl felt. He nuzzled the back of her neck, then rose, climbing off of her.

Pearl slowly moved back from the bed, staggering a bit as her weight fell on all four hooves again. She'd thought her legs had felt shaky after the horn job, but now she could barely stand at all. Ember stood next to her, and Pearl found herself leaning against his side. "We should get cleaned up," he said.

Pearl blinked, becoming aware of the state she was in. For a moment she was almost embarrassed, then she decided that she still didn't care. "Probably," she said, a blissful, dazed smile still on her face.

Ember chuckled. "Come on." He led the way back to the spa, where a shower provided them both an opportunity to clean off the sweat and mess. Ember nearly started everything again as he playfully helped Pearl wash even her most sensitive areas. She was just a little bit too exhausted to follow up on his teasing, however.

When that was done and they were both dried off, they walked out into the sitting room again. Pearl was perfectly groomed now, with her mane and tail loose and flowing, and her coat shining like polished silver. Yet it was the gleam in her eyes that made her look radiant, not the gleam of her coat.

"Thank you," said Ember.

"Thank me? I'm the one who needs to thank you!"

Ember smiled, and with a flash of green fire returned to her natural form. "You provided a very rich meal for me today, and what you felt was honestly for me. I could tell."

"You did far more than that for me. But you are welcome," said Pearl.

"Feel free to return whenever you wish. For you, I can offer quite a discount." Ember winked.

Pearl laughed. "Well... I might come back, yes. It's almost tempting to ask if I can just stay." She glanced at the door and gave a little shrug. "But I suppose you have other customers waiting by now, and I have things I need to do."

"I don't mind keeping them waiting. Not when you're here."

Pearl looked up at Ember. "It's hard to believe you mean that. I'm just a fat old nag, still."

"Never. You are beautiful. I don't offer discounts to everyone, you know."

Pearl blushed faintly.

"You're still cute when you blush." Ember leaned in and gave Pearl a soft kiss. Pearl kissed back for a moment, though it was strange, kissing Ember as a changeling. Still, she couldn't bring herself to care about that, either. Ember had made her feel wonderful, and believed she was beautiful. Those counted for much more than the oddness of chitin and fangs did.

"I'll come back soon," said Pearl after she broke off the kiss.

"I'll look forward to it," said Ember.

Pearl walked out the door, to find that there were two stallions waiting in the reception room. "Finally," muttered one of them under his breath. Pearl favored each of the stallions in turn with a bright smile. She didn't care about a pair of stallions seeing her in such a place, either. A few days ago she might have. A few weeks ago she would have been mortified on behalf of her husband's reputation. Even mere hours ago she'd felt a bit strange about it. Now it didn't matter one bit. All that mattered was the way she felt. Not the physical pleasure, though that was good too, but the way Ember had made her feel beautiful, desirable, and _capable_ of desire. There was a new spring in her step as she crossed the room and headed out into the city beyond. 

She might still be an old nag, but she wasn't an ugly old nag, destined to be alone forever. She had Ember, and if Ember could want her, perhaps somepony else could too, someday. Whatever might happen, the bleak despair that had been devouring her life was gone. She felt that she had a future again.


	5. What You've Been Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all ponies need sex in order to live fulfilling lives, and not all fantasies are about sexual fulfillment.

The summer night was beautiful. A faint breeze carried the scents and sounds of the countryside wafting into the city. The stars twinkled overhead, with barely a cloud in sight. High overhead, the waxing moon was bright, nearly full. 

Despite all this beauty, Sunburst walked with his head down and his wings drooping. The amber-colored pegasus was not enjoying the warm summer night.

The blue pegasus stallion beside him was trotting jauntily along, his wings up and his tail swishing. He looked over at his companion and said, "Hey dude, you're going to get laid, not to a funeral. Buck up! This'll be great, you'll see."

"If you say so, Cerulean," said Sunburst tiredly.

The pair arrived before a door with a red-glowing lantern beside it. Cerulean nodded at the door. "Here we are."

Sunburst blinked at the plain wooden portal. "This doesn't look right. I thought we were going to Rosie's?"

"This is the place. How would you know what Rosie's looks like anyway? Been holdin' out on us? Maybe you don't need my help to make a stallion of you after all!"

Sunburst flushed and looked away, mumbling something.

His friend laughed and opened the door. "Come on."

Inside was not quite what Sunburst had expected. He wasn't sure exactly what that was—something with mares draped seductively all over, probably—but the restrained elegance of the reception room with only a single stallion at a desk was not it.

"May I help you, young sirs?"

"Yeah. My buddy Sunburst is here to become a stallion at last," said Cerulean with a broad grin.

"I see." The purple unicorn looked between them, then nodded. "It will be fifty bits."

"Nice. This should cover it. Keep the change." Cerulean handed over a pouch. 

The stallion took it without counting the contents. His horn glowed, and the door leading further inside opened. "You may enter."

"Go get 'em, big boy," said Cerulean with a further grin.

Sunburst slunk through the door with his tail between his legs.

Inside, there was still no sign of the seductive mares draped all over. Instead, a single figure reclined on a couch near the center of the dimly lit room. The low light meant it took a few seconds for Sunburst to make sense of what he was seeing. When he did, his eyes widened in shock.

"Welcome," said the changeling, her voice a low, throaty purr. Or perhaps it was more of a buzz, it was nothing like a pony voice. "I am Ember."

"I... uh... I'm Sunburst." Sunburst swallowed.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Uhm. O-of course not. I just wasn't expecting a, uh, expecting you."

"Given that this is your first visit here, I am not surprised." She smiled warmly at him. It was odd how friendly that expression was, given the sharp fangs it revealed.

"Yeah. Uh..."

"So, do you have a fantasy you wish to tell me? I can be whatever you want me to be. Or whoever."

Oh. Sunburst suddenly managed to put two and two together. Of course. "I..." he started to say "I don't know," then an image flashed through his mind. A pony, always glimpsed from a distance, beautiful beyond measure. He'd known she was out of his league, but he'd had a crush on her all the same. He fantasized sometimes that she would notice him, speak to him, perhaps even be willing to go out with him. He'd known it was foolish. She was older than he, and a sophisticated, intelligent and very famous unicorn. He was a pegasus of no particular distinction. Still, perhaps if he saw the face of his crush, he might somehow find a way to feel a flicker of desire? "Do... do you know, uhm, R-Rarity? The Manehattan fashion designer?"

"I do." Ember smiled. A flash of green fire washed over her. When it faded, instead of the tall, charcoal-dark form of the changeling, there was an elegant, slender unicorn mare lying on the couch. Every detail of her form was just how Sunburst remembered it. "How is this, darling?" she said. The voice was perfect too, a rich alto with just a hint of a Canterlot accent.

"Wow," said Sunburst. 

"You still seem rather tense though. Perhaps we could begin with a massage, to help you relax?"

"That would be... okay."

"Follow me then, my dear." Ember got to her feet and walked across the room, her tail swishing seductively as she went. Sundrop followed, his own tail still held low. He got the feeling that even with her looking like Rarity, he still wasn't going to enjoy the night much. Still, he had to go through with it, whatever it took.

The room she led him to was something like a miniature spa. The whole place was tiled in white, accented with turquoise here and there. A tub big enough for three or four ponies stood against one wall, and an open door showed a small sauna. Shelves held soaps and oils and bottles of shampoo. A massage table stood near the tub, and that was where Ember led him.

He settled himself on the table, stretching his body out and trying to relax. Ember stood beside him and began to work on his back. Her hooves were gentle at first, simply running over his fur lightly. He'd expected her to straddle him, and to be acting more flirty and sexual, but he might as well have been at an actual spa.

Though her voice held a hint of heat when she spoke, even if the words were not exactly seductive. "Tell me about yourself. You know me, of course, everypony who's anypony does. But I am ashamed to admit that I do not know you at all."

Sunburst could almost believe that was actually Rarity. Ember mimicked her flawlessly. "Well, I'm a student. I'll be graduating this year in weather systems, with a specialty in high altitude work."

"Oh? I'm afraid I don't know a great deal about weather work." Her hooves continued to work at his back, digging in a little now, kneading at the stiff muscles there. Sunburst let his eyes slide half closed, actually relaxing a little at last.

"You could probably learn basic cloud-handling if you wanted. I mean, here in Canterlot, half the weather teams are unicorns."

She chuckled softly. "Indeed. Though weather is not my special talent, darling. Believe me. But come, tell me more of your studies." As she spoke she circled around him to work on the other side for a while. Her hooves were sure and warm against his back. It felt very good. He just managed to not moan as she pushed on a particularly stubborn knot.

"Well... this year I'm taking advanced magical theory. Beginning theory is a gen ed requirement, of course, and the intermediate is actually required for my major. Magic is a big part of how weather management works, after all. Native pegasus magic isn't quite the same as unicorn magic, we can't actually cast, but we do have some all the same."

"Yes. I remember learning about that."

Sunburst nodded. Then he gasped softly as Ember finally moved up to massage the muscles between his wings. They were one giant mass of knots, and her touch sent shocks of pain through him. But it was a good pain, and the more she worked, the more he relaxed.

"Why are you taking advanced theory though? Is that also required for your major?"

"No." He had to pause to gasp again as she worked right at the base of his wings. "I'm the only non-unicorn in the class. But I enjoy it and I needed an extra elective. It's all theory, so it doesn't matter if I can't cast."

"Are all your classes going well for you then?"

"Oh yeah. I like school. I'll miss it a bit when I graduate. Though I look forward to having a job in weather work."

"I see. I am rather puzzled, though. If it isn't school, and you do not yet have a job, what is it that has caused you so much stress? You are a mass of knots, darling."

Sunburst froze.

"And if you tense up again like that, you will undo all my hard work." Ember pouted at him. He flushed a bit and tried to relax. "Now come, tell me everything. I'll pry it out of you eventually, so you may as well confess now and save me the trouble."

"I... well..." Sunburst's ears went flat back against his head in misery. "I guess you could say it's my social life."

"Or lack thereof?"

"Or lack of mares and presence of stallions. My buddies are just... they just... They won't leave me alone. About the mares. They..." He broke off, flushing more brightly.

Ember arched one eyebrow at him. "Yes?"

"They found out a couple of months ago that I'm still a virgin, and they just wouldn't let it go. They kept at me and kept at me and kept at me, and then last week they all chipped in some bits, and cornered me, and made me agree to come here, so I could 'be a stallion'." There was more bitterness in Sunburst's voice than he had really intended.

"Coming here was not your idea, then?"

"Heh. No."

"You sound upset."

Sunburst heaved a sigh, his ears dropping, his wings hanging down from his sides. "I think something's wrong with me. I should be excited, right? Getting laid, and by my fantasy crush, no less, ought to have me jumping for joy. But when I dream about Rarity, I don't dream about getting her in bed. I dream about loving her. Her loving me. Us having a life together. I'd work my way up the Canterlot weather team until I was a captain, buy us a big, beautiful house on the high slopes, and we'd live there together. We'd take care of each other. We'd love each other. Maybe have a couple of foals..." He sighed again. "Hell, I know having that with Rarity is probably impossible, but maybe someday I'll meet a mare I can spend my life with. That's what I want. Wanting to just rut like an animal... that doesn't appeal to me at all." He blinked, remembering who he was talking to. "Uh, no offense."

"I take none whatsoever, darling." Ember smiled warmly down at him. "I do not particularly care for mere rutting either. A genuine emotional connection, however small, is something I strongly prefer before bedding a pony." She bent down and kissed the top of his head lightly. "The one thing I _absolutely_ require, however, is my partner's enthusiastic consent. If you have no desire to lose it, then you are perfectly free to leave here with your virginity intact, my dear."

"But my friends..."

"They may mean well, but they are not being true friends to you, if they have forced you to come here against your will."

"I... they... they're right though. No real stallion would be here, with you, and not want you."

"Nonsense."

"But..."

"A 'real stallion' is one who is true to his own dreams. You've told me your dream, and it doesn't have rutting with a whore anywhere in it, does it?"

Sunburst looked up at her, frowning. Her words were working their way slowly into his mind, but he couldn't let one thing pass. "You're not a whore."

Ember chuckled, her expression showing only amusement. "I am. I take payment, in bits and in other currency, for sexual services. That's rather the definition of 'whore', darling. I'm not ashamed of it. It's the best way I've found to get what I need."

"Love, you mean?"

"Among other things. If it were only love..." Her expression turned distant. Then she shook herself. "Suffice it to say that I enjoy what I do. The way you enjoy weather, perhaps. Doing this is being true to my nature in many ways."

Sunburst let his head fall to the massage table, feeling something that had been ground down by month's of his friends' constant ribbing slowly spring back up in him. Ember was right. "Having sex with you wouldn't be being true to mine."

"No."

He went to get up. "I should go then."

"Tch." She snorted. "Please, just because you don't need all my services doesn't mean you shouldn't get your money's worth. The tub is there for soaking. I can wash your back, if you like. Your wings look like they haven't been preened properly in weeks. You are still tense, I should at least finish your massage before you go. You'll leave here looking like a million bits." She smiled. 

"Heh. Cerulean will think I _did_ get laid."

"Let him, then. I don't think he's much of a friend." Ember tossed her head, the gesture perfectly Rarity in nature.

Sunburst gave a little shrug. "He is a friend, he just doesn't understand."

"I suppose you know him better than I, darling." She turned and trotted away. "Now relax there while I fill the tub. And do let me know if you have any preferred scents. I personally enjoy lavender, it's quite calming, but some stallions find it a bit too feminine."

"Uh. I guess lavender is all right."

"Wonderful." Her horn was glowing green—one way in which she did not perfectly imitate Rarity, he noted—as she turned knobs and then floated over an assortment of jars. "Perhaps I'll try sandalwood instead. That is also quite decadent, and rather masculine, don't you think?"

Sunburst laughed and said, "Whatever you think is best, I don't know anything about any of this." It was remarkable, he thought as he watched her prepare the bath, how much better he suddenly felt. 

Climbing into the tub was pure bliss, and when Ember climbed in next to him he didn't tense up at all, he just let her wash his back and put shampoo in his mane.

That was followed by the rest of the massage, and then by a thorough, sensual, and yet wonderfully _relaxing_ preening. Sunburst's wings had never felt better.

When it was all done, he really did feel like a million bits. He admired himself in the floor length mirror on one wall. His wings were sleek and perfect. His coat gleamed. His dark orange mane practically sparkled. He turned to Ember and smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it." He saw Rarity's easy generosity in the smile she gave back to him, and wondered suddenly how much the form she took influenced the changeling. Would she have acted differently in some other shape? Would she have said something different? Or was the changeling herself also generous? 

"I didn't give you any love though."

"Love isn't the only emotion I can draw energy from, darling. Gratitude can supply what I need as well. It's one of my favorite flavors, in fact."

"Oh. Well... thank you all the same."

"You're very welcome. Now come, let's see if your friend is still waiting. Though I shall be changing forms to go to the door. I don't want to damage another pony's reputation by having her seen here by somepony who may not understand what's going on."

"Of course." Sunburst watched with interest as green fire flickered over Rarity's form. When it passed there was an earth pony there, her mane and coat both blue. The smile she gave him was much the same as the one she'd worn as Rarity.

She led the way out of the spa, back through the sitting room, and to the reception room door. It swung open at the touch of her magic. Sunburst stepped through, seeing that Cerulean was indeed still sitting in the reception room.

"Thank you for coming," said Ember, her voice dropping to a throaty purr as she added, "You can feel free to come again any time." Then she grinned and gave him a broad wink.

He could help himself, he laughed. "I might," he said.

"Woah," said Cerulean, sounding impressed. "Turns out you're a real lady's man once you get unwound, huh?"

Sunburst headed for the door, chuckling. "Not exactly."

Cerulean trailed after him. "Huh? But the way she was all flirting like that..."

"We got along rather well, yes. But I didn't 'get unwound'."

Cerulean's hoofsteps behind him halted for a moment, then trotted to catch up with him as he went out the door and into the street. "What? You mean you didn't get laid?"

"Nope." Sunburst would never have thought that he could say that and feel so good about it.

"Hey! You chickened out and wasted our bits? After all our effort to help you?"

"They weren't wasted."

"Yes they were. Now we gotta do this again, so you can actually be a real stallion."

"I am a real stallion." Sunburst smiled. "Ask Ember if you don't believe me."

"But... you just said you didn't get laid."

"Yep."

"What the hell?"

"Let's just say that being a 'real stallion' hasn't got anything to do with getting laid. Maybe someday you'll understand."

"Dude. Maybe someday you'll actually get some and you'll see what you've been missing."

Sunburst smiled cheerfully, thinking of his dreams. "When the right time comes, I won't have missed anything."


	6. Having it Both Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stallion explores his long-denied interest in cock, and though for a moment an innocent third party is a bit uncomfortable, in the end things work out for everyone involved.

"Finally," said Lucky Break, shooting to his feet as the door opened and a plump, middle-aged mare came out. 

Quick Hoof rolled his eyes as his more impetuous friend danced impatiently in place. Lucky was a chestnut unicorn, with a soot-black mane and tail and a light blue horseshoe cutie mark.

Quick was a unicorn too, but he was a pale orange, with a cream colored mane and tail. His cutie mark was an hourglass. It had nothing to do with time travel, as he was constantly having to tell ponies. It was for skillful time management. He was never late for anything. A visit to Ember's, however, was not the kind of thing that lent itself to strict scheduling, much as Lucky might have wished otherwise. Quick chuckled as Lucky practically bolted to the desk and dropped his bits in front of the stallion there. "All right, can we go in now?"

"Certainly," said the stallion with a nod. "If you intend to go in together, the other gentlecolt must also pay. The fee is per-pony."

Quick got to his feet and pulled out his bits. He gave Lucky a glance before doing it. "Hey, are you really sure about this?"

"Hell yeah! It's going to be awesome. You and me, bro, with the finest mare in Canterlot between us. Just the thing to wash the taste of that Sunflower bitch out of your mouth. Now come on."

Quick sighed. Sunflower hadn't been a bitch, exactly. She'd been more than a little rude, but that had been his fault. She had been pretty, and he'd liked her in a lot of ways, but somehow the chemistry between them had been all wrong. She had gotten frustrated with his lack of interest in her physical charms, and Quick couldn't blame her one bit. But maybe Lucky was right, maybe a good session with a mare would be what he needed. So he dropped his bits on the desk and followed Lucky back into the room beyond.

He knew about Ember's, so he was expecting the changeling seated in the center of the room. Though he hadn't thought she would be quite so tall.

"Welcome," she said, smiling down at them. "I am Ember."

Lucky flashed her a charming grin. "I'm Lucky Break. This is my buddy Quick Hoof."

"Welcome," said Ember, smiling at them both with a smile that was somehow warm and friendly, despite displaying an alarming set of fangs. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I know what I want," said Lucky, grinning. "I've always had this thing about alicorns, and the younger one, Twilight, is one hot filly. So if I get to pick, that's what I want."

Ember turned her attention to Quick, who shifted from hoof to hoof under that penetrating gaze. He tried to picture some mare or other. Did he like Twilight too? He didn't know her personally, but he'd caught a few glimpses of her, and she was definitely pretty, in a bookish sort of way. He tried to visualize her in a sexy pose, but the image twisted itself into something else. He shook the traitorous thought off. 

"Do you have a fantasy?" said Ember, still looking at him. Quick hesitated, then shrugged.

"Twilight is fine, I guess."

"You seem reluctant."

Quick shrugged again. "I just... I guess I don't fantasize much." _At least not about anything normal_. He pushed that thought away. His fantasies were too weird to consider sharing in front of Lucky.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," said the changeling gently. "The stallion at the front will be happy to refund you if you're having second thoughts."

Quick glanced over at Lucky, then shook his head. "I'm fine." He wasn't having second thoughts, he simply felt... disinterested, he supposed was the only word for it. He was willing enough to give this a try, it just didn't excite him as much as he'd hoped it would.

"Very well. If you change your mind, I will happily stop at any point. Simply let me know."

Quick nodded. Lucky echoed it. Ember smiled and got to her feet. "So. First allow me to change." Green fire washed over her, and when it was gone a purple alicorn stood there. She was short, especially for an alicorn, and fairly slender, but rounded in all the right places. Quick could see why Lucky had a thing for her. "How is this?" she asked, her voice no longer the buzzing voice of a changeling, but the warm tones of Twilight Sparkle. 

Lucky was practically drooling at the sight. "That's just fine," he said dreamily.

Quick had to chuckle at his friend's enraptured expression.

"Excellent!" Ember bounced just a bit on her hooves, her wings half-spread with enthusiasm. "Time to retire to the bedroom, then." She led the way through a door, with Lucky directly behind her, his eyes fixed on her flank. Quick, behind him, found his own eyes straying to Lucky's flank, watching the twitching of his tail and hoping for a glimpse of what lay beneath. When he realized what he was doing he yanked his head up, focusing his attention on Ember instead.

Once in the bedroom, Ember sat on the edge of the bed and looked between the two stallions. "So! There are lots of different ways to go about this, what do you two prefer?"

"I got dibs on mounting her," said Lucky, grinning hugely.

Quick snorted with amusement. Ember giggled, then shot a glance at Quick and asked, "Is that fine with you?"

"Yeah."

"Wonderful! Why don't you sit in the middle of the bed."

Slightly puzzled, Quick climbed into the bed and sat on his haunches.

He felt Ember's magic grabbing him, adjusting his position, so that he was sitting near the edge of the bed, facing her. She leaned over the bed, her forelegs resting between his legs, and put her head down to his lap. That left her hindquarters standing ready for Lucky. She glanced back at him, her tail flicking up. "How's this?"

"Oh yeah," said Lucky. His muzzle went under her tail immediately, rubbing against Ember's marehood. She let out a little squeak of delighted surprise, before turning back to Quick and nuzzling against his sheath. It did feel very pleasant. He knew that seeing the alicorn mare stretched out below him should have been more than merely "pleasant" but though she was definitely nice to look at, it didn't really do that much for him. The sensation was good though, so he let his eyes slide half-closed, just concentrating on how it felt.

Ember made a soft sound of pleasure, whether from enjoying what she was doing to him or from what Lucky was doing to her Quick didn't know. Her muzzle slid down his sheath to the base, and rubbed sensuously against his balls. Soon she was licking at them, her tongue caressing them. She even took one into her mouth, which felt a little odd, he'd never had a mare do that before, but it was definitely good. His cock began to emerge from its sheath, growing and hardening slowly.

With a low moan, Ember ran her muzzle up his sheath and along his hardening length. The velvety touch of it made Quick let out a soft moan of his own. 

Ember paused in her attentions, making another soft sound of pleasure. Quick opened his eyes to see Lucky up on his hind legs, his forelegs resting on Ember's shoulders. His cock was out, the black length of it rubbing against Ember's hindquarters. Quick licked his lips, watching as it bobbed up and down against the velvety purple fur of Ember's flank.

Ember wiggled her rump, letting out a little needy whimper. Lucky's ever-present grin broadened. He shifted his hips, his cock vanishing from Quick's view as he pressed it against Ember's entrance. Ember was no longer doing anything to Quick, but he didn't mind. He watched her with something like envy as she let out little moaning sounds, her wings flaring out, her body shifting and squirming while Lucky filed her. 

"Mmm, yeah." Lucky's grin was still in place, but his eyes were closed as he started to pump his hips, thrusting into Ember. Ember lowered her head and began licking and sucking at Quick's now fully hardened cock, making muffled sounds of pleasure as she did so. Quick's eyes came unfocused, his mind drifting away from the scene in front of him as he let himself simply enjoy the sensations he was feeling. 

His attention was pulled back to reality by the sight of Lucky's horn bobbing up and down directly in front of him. Lucky was bent over Ember's back now, his whole body rocking back and forth as he took her. This put the blunt spiral of his horn so close to Lucky it was almost touching his muzzle. Quick licked his lips, his attention suddenly fully focused on his friend's horn. He felt an almost overwhelming impulse to suck it. His pleasure-fogged brain didn't fight against the sudden urge. Surely Lucky wouldn't mind. Horn sucking felt good, didn't it? That's what they'd come here for was to feel good, right? 

Quick leaned forward and captured the tip of Lucky's horn between his lips. The sensation of its hardness in his mouth felt amazing, sending a shiver of pleasure through his entire body. He leaned further forward, taking the horn deeper, suckling on it.

Then it was abruptly jerked away from him as Lucky yanked his head back. "What the hell?"

Quick flushed, suddenly realizing what he'd done. He'd tried to give his friend a horn job! "S-sorry," he stammered.

Lucky stepped back, pulling from Ember, who had lifted her head from Quick's cock and was looking at at the two stallions in puzzlement. 

"I'm not gay, dude!" said Lucky, glaring at Quick.

Quick shook his head rapidly. "I'm not either!"

"Like hell you're not! You just sucked my horn!"

"I just like horns, okay! Mares have them too!"

"Last time I looked I was not a mare, and you were sucking mine! That's gay as hell!"

Ember cleared her throat pointedly, interrupting the argument. "And what, exactly, is wrong with being gay?"

Both stallions looked at her. Lucky's ears flicked, and he opened his mouth as if to snap something at her, then he shut it again and looked away. "Nothing," he muttered. "But _I'm_ not gay."

Quick flushed, his ears flattened with shame, and looked away as well. "Nothing is wrong with it. I just... I'm not either. I've never liked a stallion. I'm not... I haven't..." He stopped, trying to find a way to put it into words. "I don't want a coltfriend. I just..."

"Just like horns?" said Ember gently.

"Yeah. And... cocks, I guess." Quick heaved a sigh. "Maybe I am gay."

Lucky scowled. "Hello. Liking cock is the definition of gay. If you like cock, you're gay."

Ember chuckled and shook her head. "Not necessarily. Although whether one likes cock or not, one should not simply start sucking somepony's horn without asking." She shot Quick a firm look.

Quick flushed. "Sorry."

"But it really is more complicated than simply straight or gay."

"Oh come on!" said Lucky. "How complicated can it be? You like mares or you like stallions, that's that."

Ember grinned, sitting back on her haunches between the two of them. "Oh? I like both mares and stallions. What about me?"

"Okay, so you like mares, or stallions, or both. Three options, simple stuff."

"Not so simple." Ember shook her head. "Trust me. I've been dealing with the sexual needs of ponies for a long time now. There are so many combinations of physical desires, romantic interests, and mental quirks that there's no way to list them all." She turned to Quick. "Maybe you are gay. There's no shame at all in liking other stallions. Or maybe you're not. Maybe it's more complicated than that. Tell me, have you ever felt romantic attraction towards a mare?"

"Maybe. I like being with mares. They're nice. They're pretty, and interesting, and..." Quick waved a hoof vaguely. "I like mares," he finally concluded.

"And you don't like stallions like that?"

Quick shook his head. "No, not at all."

"I see. Then how do you feel about the idea of a mare who has a cock?"

Quick flushed bright red. He could feel it all the way to the tips of his ears. "I... uh... it's..." He swallowed and tried to get a grip on himself. "I've, uh, fantasized about that," he finally said.

Ember grinned. "Well then! It is still possible that you are gay, or bisexual, and simply haven't met the right stallion. But it is also quite possible that you are perfectly straight, and simply have a bit of a phallic fetish. In which case..." She turned to Lucky. "How do you feel about mares with cocks?"

Lucky snorted. "That sounds weird as hell. I don't want to touch a cock, or look at a cock, or do anything with a cock. I like mares. I like pussies."

Ember chuckled. "Oh? Have you ever seen a mare with a strap-on? Was that weird?"

Lucky blinked in bafflement, then furrowed his brow in thought. "Well... no. I've always thought that was kind of hot, especially seeing one mare do another. But that's not the same as having a real cock!"

"Indeed not! Your interests are perfectly natural, and I do not expect you to want a cock, artificial or real. But for the sake of your friend, would you be willing to make a small compromise?" Green fire suddenly flashed over her. When it was gone she still looked like Twilight Sparkle, but her seated position made it quite clear that something had indeed changed. Quick found his mouth suddenly dry as he looked at the half-erect shaft that had appeared between Ember's hind legs. 

She rose, turning her rump towards Lucky, smiling back over her shoulder at him. Her tail flicked aside, and faint hint of Lucky's usual grin returned at the sight of the feminine slit that still lay beneath it. "How about it?" said Ember. "I'll make sure you get this sort of view, and your friend can enjoy the other side." 

"Ah hell, sure, why not?"

"Quick Hoof? Will that be all right with you?"

Quick nodded swiftly and eagerly. "Yes. Definitely. Absolutely." 

Ember laughed delightedly. "Wonderful! Well, in that case, let me just arrange things." Her brow furrowed in thought for a moment, then she smiled and nodded confidently. "Okay. Lucky, if you would lie on your back on the bed, please?"

"Yes ma'am," said Lucky, his grin back in full force. Quick moved aside on the huge bed, making room for Lucky to sprawl out comfortably on his back. Ember climbed into the bed as well and straddled Quick, facing away from him. 

She ground her hips against him, and Quick could see Lucky's cock springing to attention, standing up just in front of Ember's own pinkish shaft. "How's this?" asked Ember.

Lucky put his hooves to her flanks, just over her cutie marks, and squeezed. "This is just fine by me," he said happily. Ember chuckled and lifted herself up a bit. Quick resisted the temptation to reach in and help position Lucky's cock beneath Ember. He wasn't going to make his friend uncomfortable like that again. Instead he waited patiently as Ember teasingly rubbed the lips of her pussy against Lucky's cock. She didn't tease for very long, though, before sinking down, taking Lucky into her. Lucky let out a low groan of pleasure as Ember's wetness closed around him. Quick just stared. The sight of the gorgeous alicorn mare, her cock standing erect as she sank down on Lucky, made his own member ache with desire. It was quite possibly the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. When Ember had taken Lucky's entire length and was resting with her rump pressed to his hips, she lifted one hoof and beckoned to Quick.

He needed no second invitation to position himself between both Lucky's and Ember's legs, his muzzle going straight to the warm, hard, pink flesh of Ember's cock. He nuzzled at it, feeling the heat of it against his muzzle. He'd dreamed of doing this so many times, and now those fantasies had become wonderfully real. 

Feeling incredibly daring, Quick opened his mouth and licked at Ember's cock. It tasted faintly salty, flavored with something he couldn't really name. That too was wonderful. He lapped at it eagerly, drawing his tongue along it, and felt another thrill of pleasure go through him as he heard Ember moan.

"Okay, time to start rockin'," said Lucky. Ember giggled, then gasped as Lucky grabbed her hips firmly and started bucking up into her. This had the result of making her cock bob up and down against Quick's tongue. He shivered as some of his wildest fantasies flooded into his mind. What would it be like to take that cock into his mouth, to feel it thrusting down his throat? 

_Time to find out_, he thought to himself, and opened his mouth to take the broad head of Ember's cock in. Unfortunately with Lucky thrusting into her, and the cock bobbing up and down with the motion, that ended up being easier said than done. He ended up with the head awkwardly bumping against his lips and even grazing his teeth, which couldn't possibly be comfortable for Ember.

Apparently she was either uncomfortable herself, or noticed Quick's awkwardness, for she tapped one hoof against Lucky's hip. "Hold on for a minute." He stopped thrusting, lying panting beneath her, and apparently not minding the pause. Quick lifted his head a bit, glancing up at Ember. She smiled down at him. "Go on, Quick. Go slowly. We'll start again when you're ready."

Quick gave her a grateful smile and then lowered his head again. This time he was able to easily close his lips over the head of Ember's cock and slide down, taking it slowly into his mouth. It felt amazing. Even better than sucking on Lucky's horn for that brief moment had. He let out a low groan and went further down. He got nearly half of the thick shaft down before having to stop. He would have taken more if he could, but the feel of it at the back of his throat made him nearly gag. So he paused and slid back up until he was only holding the tip of it in his mouth.

He felt Ember's hoof stroking his mane. "How are you doing?" she asked. He wasn't going to pull back now, so he just made a muffled sound of pleasure and slid back down a bit. Ember chuckled softly. "Sounds like you're doing good. Feels like it too. Let's get going again, Lucky, hmm? Slowly at first."

"Yes, ma'am," said Lucky again. Quick couldn't see it, but he could hear the grin in Lucky's voice. He felt it as Lucky started to slowly buck his hips, pushing Ember up, and pushing her cock deeper into his mouth. He kept still, letting the two of them do the moving. It was amazing. Soon, though, Lucky started moving harder and faster. Quick found it a struggle to keep up. As Ember's cock moved faster and more forcefully, Quick found himself gagging and choking. He wanted to keep going, to take even more, but eventually he had to pull back.

He looked up at Ember. She had her wings flared out, her head tipped back, and an expression of blissful concentration on her face. As she noticed Quick's withdrawal she looked down. "After we finish here," she said, panting, "I can take care of you properly." Quick nodded, sitting back. The huge bed had plenty of room for him to move clear of the pair and still sit comfortably. He watched as Lucky pulled Ember down hard onto him, his hooves tight on her hips. She closed her eyes again, pushing down and grinding onto each of Lucky's thrusts. Her tail spilled across his chest, twitching now and again as she moaned with pleasure. Her moans grew louder as Lucky's thrusts grew faster, harder and more frantic. Then Lucky stopped, grunting, holding Ember down hard. She let out a gasping cry. Quick couldn't really see well enough to know for certain, but when they both abruptly relaxed, he knew that Lucky had come.

A moment later Ember let out a long, contented sigh, and climbed off of Lucky. She bent over him, and he reached up and pulled her down to kiss her. She kissed him back, but when he let her go she said, "Thank you for the ride, but I should probably make sure that your friend has some fun too. Is that okay?"

"Sure is," said Lucky, waving a dismissive hoof. His usual grin was a broad smile of satisfaction now as he lay in something of a sticky mess, his eyes closed, his body utterly relaxed. Ember laughed again, a delighted little chuckle, and moved over to sit beside Quick. Quick couldn't help but let his eyes settle on Ember's still-erect cock. She gave him a reassuring smile and nod when he glanced up at her, so he once again bent his head to take it into his mouth. 

He reveled in the feeling of it, the taste and texture and heat of it. He sank down on it, taking it as deeply as he could, feeling a further thrill at the moan of pleasure that Ember let out in response. "I am... really close," she panted. "If you don't want a mouthful... you should probably stop soon."

Quick made no move to pull back. He'd fantasized about this for so long, he wanted the entire fantasy, every bit of it. He wasn't entirely sure that was a good idea, but he was going to do it anyway. He rubbed his tongue against the underside of Ember's cock firmly as he moved up and down along it, trying his best to make her come. It wasn't long before he got the result he wanted. She arched back, letting out a soft cry of pleasure as her cock twitched in his mouth. A sudden flood of cum spurted out onto his tongue, the bitter-salt taste unexpected and strange. It filled his mouth more quickly than he had expected, the rush of it making him choke a little bit. Part of him wanted to endure and keep his head down on Ember's cock no matter what, but a second pulse of hot, thick semen forced him to pull his head back, the rest of the pulsing stream hitting him in the muzzle. He swallowed a bit of what remained in his mouth, the bitter taste of it lingering on his tongue.

When it was over, he lay there between Ember's legs, catching his breath, trying to sort out his suddenly confused emotions. Should he be ashamed of having sucked off a cock, even if it was a mare's? Should he feel bad that he hadn't kept his head down and swallowed it all? It hadn't been exactly like his fantasy, he'd thought he would love the taste of it, but he hadn't at all.

He felt Ember's hoof stroking his mane and looked up at her. She has a blissfully satisfied smile on her face. "That was... Mmm."

Her smiled prompted an answering smile from Quick. "Yeah," he said. "I'm kinda a mess though."

Ember giggled. Her horn lit with a green glow and she cleaned the mess from his muzzle. The touch of her magic felt warm and tingling on his fur. "That's how you know you had fun!"

Quick laughed. When Ember was done cleaning him, he sprawled out on the bed. She settled herself between him and Lucky, who still had a blissful grin plastered on his face. He immediately rolled over and cuddled up to Ember, who turned as well, spooning with Lucky, then putting a foreleg over Quick and tucking her head against his shoulder. He stared up at the ceiling, relaxing, his pulse finally beginning to slow. 

"Was that what you wanted?" asked Ember.

Quick paused to really think about it before answering. It hadn't been exactly what he had imagined. But it had been good. He'd gotten his fantasy, and he'd enjoyed it. So in the end the only answer he could give was, "Yes, it was."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In most of these stories, I am deliberately vague about whether the characters fit a *specific* label. Quick might be mostly straight (or even mostly asexual) with a phallic fetish, or he may be outright gay and in denial about it. He might even be bisexual. People are complicated things! All I really know in this story is he's super into cock, but not yet comfortable with that desire. If you see yourself in this story, feel free to take whatever you like from it.


	7. Far From The Sun part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darjeeling Cup has a stressful government job, and though she's a little hesitant, what she truly wants is to be made to submit utterly, so she can finally let go of all her responsibilities and the stresses that come with them.

The last light of sunset was fading on the horizon, while overhead the sky was a deep, indigo blue. The moon was up, and the first stars had begun to shine. Only a narrow strip of this celestial glory, however, was visible from the alley where Ember's stood. The pony who now approached the red-lit door didn't even look up at it.

She was an earth pony mare, a bit taller than average, but otherwise fairly unremarkable. Her coat was a light tan, her mane and tail a mousy brown. Her cutie mark showed a white china teapot pouring a cup of tea. She moved slowly down the alley, glancing around frequently as though afraid she were being followed.

The mare slipped in through the front door so quietly that Far Gaze almost didn't notice her. It wasn't until she made a tiny, timid throat-clearing sound that his head lifted from the paperwork before him. His eyes ran over her swiftly, registering both the obvious and the less easily seen. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he gave her a warm smile and said, "Welcome to Ember's, ma'am."

"Thank you," said the mare with an almost formal nod.

"I can take your bits here, and then Ember will be happy to see you inside," he said, with a nod to the door that led deeper within. "It's fifty per session."

"Of course," said the mare again, with a second nod. She trotted forward and deposited her money on the desk.

Far glanced down at it, nodded, and lit his horn to open the door to the room beyond. The mare glanced around once again, even though the room was empty other than Far Gaze and herself, before stepping inside.

Inside, the space was opulently furnished, but the mare didn't even look at the lush carpeting or printed wall paper. Her eyes went straight to Ember, who lounged on a couch in the middle of the room.

"Hello, and welcome," she said as she looked over this new arrival and tasted the first hints of her emotions. "I'm Ember."

"I'm Darjeeling Cup," said the mare, giving that formal little nod again. Then she ducked her head a little and added, "Though some ponies call me Dar."

"Dar. That’s a very charming name." Ember smiled carefully, trying to make the sharp-fanged expression as unthreatening as possible. Dar tasted strongly of nervousness, with a faint hint of shame mixed in. It was a taste that Ember was all too familiar with, but thankfully it was usually easy enough to dispel. "Would you be more comfortable if I took a pony form?"

Dar frowned faintly, apparently considering the question very seriously, then shrugged. "Not unless you would prefer to."

"You aren't here for me to be a particular pony for you, then?" said Ember.

Dar shook her head. "No."

"Ah. May I ask what brings you here, then? Besides the obvious, that is." Ember garnished the question with a little wink.

Dar actually cracked a smile at that, but it vanished almost immediately in a fresh wave of nervousness. She hid it well—it didn’t show on her face at all, but Ember could taste it clearly. "I've... heard that you are very discreet."

Ember nodded. "Yes. I never discuss my clients with anyone, except in the most general of terms. I never name names and I never speak with reporters."

"That's... very good." Dar shifted from hoof to hoof, then added, "They also say that you, ah, engage in various, uhm, fetishistic activities."

Ember chuckled softly. "There are very few things I won't do, yes."

"May I ask what those few things are?"

"I will never do anything to a pony without their full, informed consent, for one. That is why I greet ponies”—she gestured to herself with a hoof—"like this. I want them to understand what payment I take before I draw on their emotions, even though the process does them no harm. I will also never do anything that will damage a pony's love for another. That’s just as abhorrent to a changeling as it is for a pony. So, in particular, I will not help ponies cheat on those they love. Those they do not love, well... that is another story, of course.” There was a brief shrug before she continued, ”Lastly, I will not do anything that will permanently harm a pony, physically or mentally, nor anything that would permanently harm myself. Some situations aren't so clear-cut, I know, and I am not perfect, but I abide by my rules as best I can."

"Interesting." There was a gleam of approval in Darjeeling's eyes.

"So whatever it is that interests you, the odds are good that I'm willing to provide it."

Dar hesitated a moment longer, then nodded firmly. "Very well. I, ah..." She scuffed the floor for a moment, trying to decide how to phrase her desires. "My daily life has many responsibilities," she finally said. "I want to get as far away from that stress as possible. I work at the palace, you see, which is a rather high-pressure environment. I want to be free of that. I want, well... I want somepony else to take control of me. To, ah, restrain me, perhaps even to hurt me. I want to be taken out of my life." Her cheeks were flushing brightly, and Ember could taste embarrassment strongly, a cinnamon-spice hanging in the air. "I realize that it's a little bit peculiar..."

"It isn't peculiar at all," said Ember, shaking her head. "In fact, restraint and light pain-play are among the most common requests I get."

"Oh?" Dar looked at Ember, her hazel eyes filled with a thoughtful curiosity.

"Certainly. The release from stress provided by pain, or by restraint, or by submission is something that a great many ponies enjoy." She rose, smiling down at Dar warmly. "Which means that I have lots of fun toys to use on you! So why don't we retire to the bedroom, where we can work out the details of just exactly what will best help you forget your job and relax?"

Dar smiled, some of the nervousness dropping from her. "That sounds delightful."

As they walked towards the bedroom, Ember glanced over her shoulder at Dar. "I should ask how you feel about sexual contact as part of this evening's events."

Dar looked puzzled. "Isn't that a given, here?"

Ember chuckled. "You might think so, but no. Not all ponies come here wanting sex. Many who enjoy submission, bondage, masochism, and so on actually prefer such activities without sex."

"Ah, I see. I'm afraid my experience with this sort of thing is, ah, limited."

"There's no shame in that. We were all new at some point. I personally do prefer such activities with sex, but that decision is entirely in your hooves. Once we've agreed on what you do and don't want, well... then I shall have my way with you, one way or another. But first I want to know what it is you want most. You will be submitting to me, yes, but I am here to serve you all the same."

"Then I'd rather have it with sex as well." Dar blushed a bit as she spoke, but she also shot Ember a small smile.

Ember smiled back. "It's always good when the client's tastes are in line with my own." She swung the bedroom door open as she finished speaking and stepped inside, Dar at her heels.

Inside, Dar looked around the luxurious room with curiosity. She didn't seem impressed with it, as many clients were, but then if she worked in the palace she had no doubt seen much more opulent chambers. There were no kinky toys lying out to shock her either, all of those were stowed carefully away where they wouldn't bother clients not so inclined. Dar did, however, notice a small detail that most clients missed. "May I ask what that is for?" she said, pointing at a heavy eye bolt that was driven into one of the beams that supported the ceiling.

"That—” Ember replied, glancing up at the anchor point with a slight smile, “—is for me to hang ponies from.”

"I see." Dar's cheeks were heating again, but it wasn't _quite_ embarrassment that Ember tasted this time. It was spicy, yes, but tasted less of cinnamon and more of the peppery heat of lust.

Ember’s smile grew slightly sly. "You like the idea of being suspended?"

"I, ah... I've had the chance to fly by chariot a few times, and I love being in the air. But somehow the idea of combining that freedom with restraint... Yes, I like the idea."

"I can tell you that it is wonderfully freeing," said Ember with a nod. "It can also be quite intense, so I'd prefer to start simpler. If you react to it at all like I do, you may not be in a mental state to appreciate much else. It can take you very far out of yourself."

Dar nodded. "I could see that. I'll let you guide me in this, you are obviously far more experienced than I, here."

Ember smiled, inclining her head slightly in acknowledgement. "Is there anything else you are particularly interested in tonight?"

"I, ah... forgive me, I'm not even certain what the options are. I haven't done anything like this in so long..."

"Well, why don't I get out my toys, and you can see if they suggest something to you."

"That sounds like an admirable plan."

"Make yourself at home, then, while I get everything." Ember gestured towards a chaise lounge that sat against one wall, opposite the bed. Dar went over and settled herself on it, folding her long legs neatly beneath her.

Ember, meanwhile, went to a door, which proved to lead into a large, walk-in closet. She vanished within, and shortly emerged holding several boxes in her magic. She set them down in front of Dar. "Here's a few of the favorites. Now, as I said, right now this is all in your hooves. Pick the toys you want, and tell me if there's anything in particular you’d like me to do with them. Once we begin I will quite definitely be in charge. I'll use them in the order I like, and do what I like—within the bounds you've set. You'll be able to let go of everything and just enjoy yourself." She flashed Dar another wink. Dar let out a tiny giggle, still obviously a little nervous, but also obviously very intrigued.

The boxes were all fairly large, but Ember began with the smallest. "This one has sex toys," she said. "I can shape any of these myself as well, of course. but some ponies enjoy the fact that it's a toy as part of the play."

Dar looked at the assortment in the box, in all their shapes, sizes, and colors. She licked her lips as her eyes darted to and fro. "That does sound... fun." She was flushing again, and a stronger flavor of spice came from her.

Ember grinned. "Any one in particular catch your eye?"

"Ah... They all look... interesting. Just... use a small one? I don't do this very often." Some of the items in the box were intimidatingly large.

"Of course." Ember set that box aside. She opened another one. "These are various restraints. There are a few different sets of hoof cuffs." She started removing bits of black leather and metal from the box. "And here are some bridles. This one has a bit, this other one doesn't. I think either of those might fit you. And there's also a show harness here." Another jumble of straps followed, this one decorated with bright brass and colorful plumes. Dar made a face at the sight of it, and Ember laughed. "Not that one, hmm?"

"No. But maybe one of the others..."

"All right. Hoof cuffs too?"

"Well... what about rope? I thought, with suspension..."

"Oh yes, plenty of rope for that. But I want to tie you down for a bit of a warm up. I can use rope for that too, if you don't like cuffs."

"No, I like cuffs, cuffs are fine!" Dar was still blushing brightly. Ember pulled in a few tendrils of the effervescent anticipation that had begun to radiate from her. It was pleasant. Not as nourishing as love, nor even as good as lust, but a very enjoyable flavor all the same.

"Cuffs it is, then. Now, on to the really fun part!" She opened the largest box. Her magic began pulling objects from it, one by one. Dar watched in absolute fascination. "These are floggers," said Ember as she extracted a half dozen or so multi-thonged, short leather whips. "They're my personal preference for hitting ponies." She grinned, a sudden flash of fangs. "They can look intimidating, and some of them will hurt like Tartarus, but many of them are as much sensual as they are painful. Here, feel." She held out one to Dar, who ran a hoof along the strands.

"It's suede!" she said, surprised.

"Yes. It can still sting, but it can also feel more like a massage than like a whipping. Now these, on the other hoof..." She put down the suede flogger and pulled a pair of single-tailed whips from the box. "These can be used delicately as well, but with any but the lightest of touches they will definitely hurt. They can raise welts and even draw blood-—if that’s what you want."

Dar shook her head rapidly. "No. Pain yes, but not like that. No welts, no blood. I just... want to feel something."

"I understand." Ember set the whips down. "I have a few canes as well. They're another toy that can be gentle if used with care, but they can do some real damage too. And a crop, if you like that sort of play. It's fairly good for beginners, though I personally prefer the floggers. Also several paddles, and a few other odds and ends." She spread out a collection of other implements, mostly smaller ones. Dar looked over them, but shook her head. None of them had caught her eye.

"In that case, I believe we are ready to begin. If at any point you become in the least uncomfortable, emotionally or physically, with anything I do, do not hesitate to say so. Do you have any questions?"

Dar shook her head. "I can't think of any."

"Very well. Time for the fun part." Ember smiled. This time the smile was rather predatory, her fangs gleaming and her eyes glinting with an eager sort of light. Her horn lit, and her magic pulled a set of hoof cuffs from the pile of toys. She set them down next to Dar and proceeded to buckle them on, one at a time. Soon both front and back hooves were wrapped in a padded leather bands, and Ember could see and feel it as Dar relaxed a little bit more each time a cuff was snugged down.

Next, Ember once again lit her horn and picked up a small bench that stood near where Dar sat. It was a bit unusual—narrower than a normal bench and only long enough to seat one pony; perhaps two if they were very friendly. It was padded and upholstered in a durable, dark fabric. Ember positioned the bench in the center of the room's open space. She spent a long moment positioning the bench just so, then, suddenly, her magic wrapped completely around Dar, lifting her off the lounge and into the air. Dar let out a startled squeak and kicked for a moment, struggling instinctively. Then she relaxed, and kept still as Ember floated her over and positioned her on the bench. She was set straddling it, one leg near each of the four corners. The bench's legs were of wrought iron, in a filigree pattern. Four steel carabiners soon clipped each of the cuffs to the legs of the bench, passing through the holes in the filigree. Dar tugged at them testingly. She could move each hoof a few inches, but no more. Ember put a hoof on Dar's withers, pushing down, forcing Dar down to lie on the bench and take her weight off her legs. A little thrill went through her. She was already quite helpless, and Ember wasn't done yet.

The next thing Ember did was to slip a bridle over Dar's head. She carefully pushed the bit into Dar’s mouth before expertly buckling it into place so that it could make its presence known without causing pain. "Now, can you still speak?" she asked.

"Yeth," managed Dar around the bit.

"Good.” Ember’s voice had changed, subtly. She’d shifted to a lower register, hardened her tone-—adopted a voice that brooked no argument. “Speak up if you feel any discomfort, or need me to stop for any reason. But otherwise, I don't want to hear a _word_. Make as much _noise_ as you like, but no. Talking. Is that clear?"

Dar nodded, another little thrill shivering through her. She watched with interest as Ember lifted another leather cuff. This one was wider, but a smaller diameter than the ones around her ankles. It puzzled her for a moment, until Ember's magic grasped the base of her tail. Then she gasped and flushed, realization dawning. Ember secured the cuff around her dock, pulling it up over her back and leaving her feeling terribly exposed. Or perhaps it was wonderfully exposed. Dar would have flicked her tail in confusion, but Ember's magic still held it tight.

A moment later Ember had flipped the reins attached to the bridle over her back and looped them through the steel ring set onto the tail cuff. Ember pulled the reins tighter until Dar's tail was lifted as far as it could be without strain, while her head was pulled back just slightly, then tied the reins off there. Dar could lower her tail, but only by arching her neck in an uncomfortable position.

Dar was breathing a little bit faster now. The pleasure, anticipation, and spicy lust pouring off of her were filling the room, saturating Ember with their wonderful flavors. It was enough to make her almost giddy. Dar felt things very strongly, it seemed.

She stepped close to Dar and ran a hoof slowly along her side, and Dar shivered at the touch. Ember could tell, though, that it was the right kind of shiver. It was a shiver of eager anticipation, mixed with that unique thrill of not-quite-fear, that came from being helpless in the hooves of someone you trusted. Ember savored the taste of it as she ran her hoof over the curves of Dar's body. Dar was slender, but she had enough padding in the right places. Ember let her hoof trace along Dar's flank, over her cutie mark. Dar's breath came a little bit faster. Her tail twitched, trying to flick. Her legs moved, tugging at the restraints that held her, not so much trying to escape as trying to somehow move into Ember's teasing, tantalizing touch.

Tease was all that Ember did for now, though. She lifted her hoof up as she walked behind Dar, then once again brushed it against her flank on the other side. Dar let out a tiny, almost whimpering sound of need, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment that mixed pleasantly with the taste of arousal that was growing steadily stronger. Ember wasn't going to give her what she wanted that easily, though. It would be all the sweeter for the delay, she knew. Instead she continued to circle Dar, touching her here and there, nuzzling against her, nipping lightly at her ears, teasing her until she was squirming and whimpering almost constantly.

Ember smiled and picked up the flogger in her magic. She trailed the soft strands of it along Dar's back, and a shudder of anticipatory pleasure ran through the mare. Ember lifted the flogger, then let it fall, the strands falling onto Dar's flank lightly, hardly an impact at all. Dar sighed softly, the sound almost a moan. 

She knew what was coming. 

Ember let the tails of the flogger fall lightly across Dar’s other flank, dragging the suede across the pouring teapot. Dar shifted, squirming a little bit as the anticipation built.

Suddenly, Ember flicked the flogger sharply, hitting Dar's cutie mark with a light, stinging thwap of leather. Dar gasped and twitched. Ember immediately struck the other side as well, making Dar twitch again, though she hadn't caught her breath enough to gasp. Ember swiftly set up a rhythm, hitting one side and then the other, flicking lightly each time.

Dar let out a soft moan, relaxing onto the bench, giving in to the sensation. It wasn't really pain, not yet, but it was wonderfully intense all the same.

Keeping the rhythm, Ember began to slowly ramp up the sensation, gradually hitting harder, letting Dar adjust to the new level of intensity, then raising it again. Dar's soft moans soon turned into gasping cries as the strikes became hard enough to cause real pain. There was pleasure mixed liberally with the pain, though. Ember could taste it pouring off of Dar, filling the room with a heady, intoxicating energy. She drank deeply, taking it in eagerly. Wanting more, she kept hitting harder, until Dar's cries were nearly screams, and the earth pony was tossing her head, jerking her tail up, her legs pulling and straining at the restraints holding them as she writhed. The taste of pleasure and pain both had become so intense they were almost overwhelming, the scent of arousal mixing with them in the air, and Ember wondered if Dar might orgasm from the flogging alone. Some ponies could, though it was rare.

There came a point, though, when the strength of the flavors began to fade, even though Ember had not stepped down the strength of her blows with the flogger. Such a peak of intense feeling could not last forever, and Ember stopped before pleasure and pain together could turn into pain alone. She lowered the flogger, and stepped close to gently run a hoof over Dar's flanks. They were hot and reddened beneath the sleek fur, and her sides were darkened with a sheen of sweat.

"Having fun still?" she asked gently.

"Mmm hmm." The sound was dazed, yet blissful. Dar's eyes were half closed, her expression euphoric. She was doing everything but actually purring.

Ember chuckled softly. "Good. Time to try something else, I think." She untied the reins from the tail cuff, though she paused with the cuff itself still held in her magic, Dar's tail still pulled up high, and blew teasingly under it, making Dar shudder and moan softly. The scent of Dar's arousal was almost stronger than the taste of her pleasure. Ember grinned as she removed the cuff, letting Dar's tail fall. "You're going to like this next part."

She took the cuffs from Dar's hooves as well, then flipped the reins over her head and used them to tug the mare to her feet. Dar stood, trembling slightly from both the aftermath of what Ember had already done and the anticipation of what she might do next.

Ember picked Dar up in her magic, flipping her onto her back suddenly enough that Dar gasped in surprise. Emotional energy fed Ember’s magic, and the quantity still radiating from Dar was more than enough to let Ember keep her suspended in mid air without a second thought—which left plenty of attention for the long coil of rope she lifted into the air along with the pony. 

She worked with a kind of sensual deliberation, slipping each coil over Dar slowly, the rope sliding across her hide. Ember first passed a series of loops around Dar's shoulders and back. Some of the strands twisted around her upper legs too, making an elaborate harness that supported her torso. Ember gradually loosened the grip of her magic, letting Dar's upper body slowly come to rest on the ropes, and Dar let out a soft sigh as she felt the ropes take her weight. Her head tipped back, hanging loosely below her. Her eyes were closed, and the taste of her emotions was a delightful mix of arousal and relaxation.

Pulling in still more energy—and starting to feel quite intoxicated with it—Ember continued. She passed several loops of the rope under Dar's head, none of them tight, but rather forming a kind of cradle, and pulled it up into a more comfortable position. Then she started working the ropes around Dar's hindquarters. She let some of them brush between Dar's legs as she worked, but none stayed there. Ember wanted that area to stay readily accessible. Dar shuddered and let out a low moan.

Ember took more rope and pulled Dar's legs together in a kind of hog tie, keeping them above her, and pulling her back feet forward far enough to leave her vulva fully exposed, her tail hanging down unsupported below. With the final set of ropes in place, Ember gently relaxed her magic, letting Dar settle fully into the support of the rope. Dar sighed again, sounding utterly blissful as she relaxed even further.

With a grin, Ember made her tense again by lowering her head and blowing gently across her exposed lower lips. Dar twitched, her tail flicking, and let out a soft gasp. Ember lightly licked there, letting her tongue tease across the surface, tasting Dar's juices. Dar was already dripping wet, obviously more than ready, so Ember decided to not linger and tease further this time. Instead, she lifted her head and picked up a dildo from her box. She chose a smallish one, remembering Dar's request, but not too small. With how wet Dar was, Ember was fairly certain that she could be stretched a bit. Certainly she wasn't going to need any lube. She set the head of the dildo against Dar, resting it there for a moment, letting Dar anticipate it. She rubbed the head back and forth, unable to resist teasing just a bit more, until Dar let out a needy whimper. Her tail, the only part of her that she could move to express her need, was arched back as far as it could be and twitched periodically to one side or the other.

Taking the obvious invitation, Ember began to push the dildo slowly into Dar, and immediately Dar moaned loudly as it started to sink in. 

She moaned again as it slid slowly deeper. Ember pushed it in all the way, grinding the base against Dar's lips, which made the bound mare shudder and let out a louder moan. Ember slowly pulled it back, then pushed it in again, working it back and forth gradually, savoring the sounds Dar was making almost as much as the taste of her emotions. It was obvious that the earth pony had finally let go of her former tight control and self-consciousness; she was moaning and writhing shamelessly in the ropes.

Ember pushed the dildo in deeply once more, and this time left it there. She picked up a second toy. This one was shaped a bit differently. Instead of resembling a stallion's cock, this was an abstract sort of shape, with a broad base, a narrow neck above it, then a wider flare that tapered to a blunt tip. It too was fairly small; certainly much smaller than the dildo, but this toy Ember coated liberally in lube. 

Dar hung panting in the ropes, her tail flicking back and forth. Ember could taste a hint of curiosity from her, nearly drowned in the arousal and passion. Dar was apparently still at least slightly capable of rational thought. Ember grinned. If she had her way, that would soon change.

She took the new toy and touched the slick tip of it to the spot just below Dar's tail.

Dar went absolutely rigid, shock radiating from her. Immediately embarrassment followed it, but so did a wave of desire. She was panting hard now, and trembling.

"I'll stop if you want me to," said Ember softly, but there was a knowing smile in her voice.

Dar said nothing, though her tail flicked back and forth. Ember tasted Dar's emotions carefully, trying to catch every nuance. There was a bit of conflict there; apparently Dar was old-fashioned enough to find this shocking and perhaps even shameful, but the overwhelming feeling was still desire. So Ember began to push the anal plug slowly in. Dar whimpered, her tail flicking faster. The taste of pleasure from her spiked, a hot spiciness on Ember's tongue. Ember half-closed her eyes, feeling almost drunk from the strength of it. She pushed the toy in further, and Dar moaned, a long, drawn-out sound of pleasure and need. Ember knew that with the dildo already inside her, the plug would make her feel incredibly full, a sensation that some mares found to be nearly overwhelming.

When the plug was all the way in, Ember paused once more. Dar was panting hard, her tail still flicking. Her coat was soaked with sweat, and her emotions were soaking Ember almost as thoroughly. They tasted so very good! She couldn't help but want more, even though she already had more than she really needed for food. She'd never met a pony who gave off as much emotional energy as Dar did. Ember bent her head and lapped at Dar's clit, just above where the base of the dildo rested. Dar cried out at the sensation, jerking in the ropes, her whole body tensing with pleasure. Ember could tell that she was already very close.

Ember licked slowly, drawing her tongue over Dar's clit. Dar whimpered and moaned, her tail flicking madly. Ember let out a soft moan of her own. She felt wonderfully dazed, drunk on lust, and she was only able to control her pace because she knew that the final payoff would be that much better if she drew it out.

Dar's teeth were clamped on the bit still in her mouth, her body arched, her legs straining against the ropes. She was moaning loudly around the bit, shuddering and squirming, her tail lashing still faster, as Ember lapped at her, her tongue probing for the most sensitive spots, teasing them with slow, light motions, then diving in with firm strokes, before pulling back to tease again. Dar was on the very edge now, and Ember let out another muffled moan, suddenly unable to hold back any more. She lapped rapidly, pushing her tongue against Dar's clit, working it with everything she had.

Dar went suddenly silent, her entire body tensed, then let out a muffled cry of bliss as she tipped over the edge into orgasm. Ember didn't stop, she kept working, building the intensity further, pushing Dar into a chain of shuddering paroxysms that made her nearly bite though the bit as she came hard and repeatedly.

A sudden feeling of heat, and the sensation of a powerful magical field washing over her, made Ember jerk her head back in confused surprise. Golden magic that seemed to be half made of fire licked over Dar. Her tan coat and brown mane and tail seemed to burn away beneath the magical flames. Ropes charred and snapped, sending Dar crashing to the floor, but the figure that got to her hooves a moment later was no longer the mousy form of Darjeeling Cup, but an elegant, white-coated shape even taller than Ember herself, whose multi-hued mane and tail flowed around her in an unseen breeze.

Princess Celestia's eyes were wide in absolute panic as they met Ember's startled gaze. She opened her mouth as if to say something, the bridle and somewhat tooth-marked bit still in the way, then she flushed, her ears going back flat with shame and fear that Ember could taste, and she vanished in a flash of golden magic.


	8. Far From The Sun part 2

Ember sat in her bedroom and watched the sun set. Unlike the room for her clients below, who generally valued privacy and discretion over sweeping vistas, this room had several large windows that looked out over a spectacular view of Canterlot and the valley below. It was nearly summer; more than a month had passed since Princess Celestia had visited. Ember couldn't look at sunrises or sunsets anymore without thinking about that visit. It seemed that Celestia would never return, and that bothered her a little bit. She had enjoyed their session together, certainly, but more than that, she knew that there was something still unresolved there—something that she wished she could help the princess with. Perhaps Celestia had only run away because she'd feared being revealed to the press, but somehow Ember didn't think that was the whole story. Whatever the reason was, if it was something Ember could help Celestia with, she would—if she ever got the chance.

She did what she did because she needed emotional energy and liked having sex. But as she'd perfected her trade, she'd found that more than the sex itself, the thing that satisfied her the most was helping her clients with their problems. So many ponies had troubles and issues, especially with their sex lives. Ember couldn't solve them all, but she did what she could, and slept better for having done it.

She knew could help Celestia—if only the princess would come _back_. She had actually considered going to the castle, but in the end she had decided, somewhat reluctantly, that that would have been a breach of both privacy and consent. Celestia would come when she was ready. That might mean that she wouldn't come at all, but it wouldn't be right to try and force her help on a pony that didn't want it.

With a sigh, Ember pushed the familiar train of thought aside. Sunset meant it was time to open for business. She would go down before then, if a customer happened to turn up, but most ponies came by night, so she didn't usually bother to prepare much before sundown.

The narrow stairs led to a door in the back of her toy closet, and from there she crossed through the luxurious bedroom where she entertained her clients and into the equally well-appointed parlor where she met them and discovered what they wanted from her—and what they needed.

She had just settled onto the couch and started grooming a bit, to make sure she was properly presentable, when Far spoke in her mind.

_You have a rather important visitor_, he said, sounding amused but offering no further details.

Puzzled by his caginess, Ember looked through his eyes, and nearly gasped out loud.

The pony who had just slipped in the door, and who stood now with her hoof scuffing the carpet, not meeting Far's eyes, was a very familiar tan mare with a teapot cutie mark: Darjeeling Cup, Princess Celestia's alter ego.

_Have her see me_, said Ember swiftly and emphatically. _Whatever she wants, don't let her go, she needs to talk to me_.

_I'll do my best_, said Far with a mental chuckle. "How may I help you?" he said out loud.

Dar coughed. "I, ah, came to return something which I... inadvertently took with me when I left last time." She reached around, pulling a packet from her saddlebags with her teeth and setting it on Far's desk. It clanked slightly, and Ember couldn’t help but chuckle at the realization that the packet no doubt held the bit and bridle that Celestia had been wearing when she vanished. "And also to thank Ember. For not talking to the press."

Far's horn lit and he opened the door to the parlor. "Ember isn't busy now; you should convey your thanks in person," he said.

Dar hesitated, then nodded and stepped through the door. Ember schooled her face to a pleasant, casual smile, though she wanted to cheer that Dar—or rather, that the Princess—had agreed to talk to her.

"Dar," said Ember warmly as the nondescript pony slipped into the room. "It's a pleasure to see you again. Come, have a seat and let me know what I can do for you."

Dar flushed faintly, and her emotions were an odd mix of surprise, gratitude, and embarrassment. She shed her saddlebags and settled herself gingerly on a couch across from the one where Ember was lounging. "I didn't come here for another, ah, session. I just wanted to thank you for your discretion."

"I said when you first came here that I never talk about my clients." Ember smiled. "I meant it."

"Some ponies seem to feel they can make an exception to such promises when it comes to the Princess," said Dar, with a small sigh.

"I can only imagine how difficult that must be. I'm sorry that I didn't have a chance to reassure you on that front before you left."

Dar looked away. "I checked the tabloids every day for weeks. The worst of them regularly print every outrageous rumor about me that anypony anywhere has ever repeated. I was afraid I would see them explode with scandal and speculation."

Ember had hoped that Dar would take the bait and talk about her sudden departure. She was still opening up a bit, though, which made Ember hopeful that she would be able to find the real root of whatever had caused Celestia to flee in panic before. "I'm sure. I am told that they have had some rather absurd things to say about myself over the years, but I avoid reading them."

"So do I, normally." Dar sighed again. "I cannot tell you how glad I am that my fears were never realized. Thank you."

"You have nothing to thank me for. I will always treat you like any client."

Dar looked at Ember, flushing faintly, then looked away again. "I do not really intend to become a regular."

"Why not? You came here in the first place to get some much-needed relief from your stressful job, or so you told me. I somehow doubt that ruling Equestria has suddenly become stress-free."

Dar let out a short bark of almost involuntary laughter at that. "No, it hasn't."

"Then stay a bit, let me help you blow off a little steam tonight. It wouldn't be the first time I've given a freebie to a client whose sessions I've enjoyed."

Dar flushed again at the implication, her eyes flickering to the side, "Well..."

"You should at least get a massage, or have a relaxing soak; I have excellent spa facilities here too."

Dar chuckled. "You know how to go for a mare's weak points, it seems."

Ember gave her a wink. "I can even make a fairly decent cup of tea."

Dar laughed out loud at that. "I think my tea steward plies me with enough of it. I modeled this disguise off of her." She gestured at herself with one hoof. "With a few differences, of course, so that ponies wouldn't assume things of her if they saw me here."

"You can drop your disguise if you like. You did me the rare honor of wishing to be with me in my true form. Surely you would be more comfortable in your own."

Dar hesitated, her ears going down. "I don't know..." She tasted suddenly of shame and nervousness, as she had when she'd first visited.

"Would it be too intrusive to ask why you're reluctant? I already know who you are, and you already know that I won't tell anyone."

"It's not that. It's just... Darjeeling can do things that Princess Celestia cannot."

Ember filed that point away as important, but did not press it just yet. She didn't want to make Celestia uncomfortable. "Surely even princesses can get massages," said Ember coaxingly.

Dar's ears flicked back and forth. Then finally, her shoulders sagged before she shrugged. "Very well, then—I suppose they can." 

Golden magic once again flickered over her, burning away the drab tan and brown as her form expanded, and a moment later Ember found herself looking up—a sensation she wasn't used to—into the eyes of a pony who was just a bit taller than she. They were violet rather than hazel, but she could still see the pony she'd come to know as Dar in the vulnerable look that lurked within them.

Looking over the rest of her, however, Ember was prompted to say, "I'm sure ponies have often said that you're beautiful. That sort of flattery comes with power. You are, though. You are stunning, and I say that with no need to flatter."

Celestia flushed just a bit. "I, ah... thank you."

Ember chuckled. "I won't push myself on you if you don't want it, but I felt the need to let you know how extremely tempting you are. But come!" Ember's voice was cheerful, and she grinned at Celestia, "Even if nothing else happens, you've agreed to let me put my hooves all over you, and I am certainly looking forward to it!"

Celestia flushed a bit more, but rose gracefully when Ember did and followed her to the second of the two doors leading further into the building. Inside was a small but well-appointed spa, including a large tub, one big enough even for the princess, though if Ember wanted to join her it would be a bit of a squeeze.

"So, would you like a scented soak first, or shall we go straight to the massage?"

Celestia, looking around at the provided amenities, once again noticed a detail that many missed. "You have feather oil?"

Ember grinned. "I do! And I'm told I give a very good preening. Would you like to start with one?"

Celestia partially spread her huge wings. "Preening these is a lot of work."

"Which means you haven't had it done in ages, I'm sure, since you're not the sort to fob off work on your servants. I can see that you keep the feathers in good order yourself, but there's nothing like relaxing and letting somepony else do it for you. I don't mind the work. It's my job, after all. And even if you haven't paid me in bits, those aren't my real payment anyway."

Celestia smiled a bit at that. "True enough, I suppose. Very well."

Ember pulled out a cushion and directed Celestia to make herself comfortable on it. Celestia settled into place and spread out one large, swan-like wing. Ember seated herself as well and began to work. She started with a traditional preening, simply using her teeth to groom the feathers. She'd had to learn how to do this—changelings groomed their wings somewhat differently—but by now she was very skilled at it. Celestia let her eyes slide half-closed and sighed. Ember could taste that she wasn't actually fully relaxed, but she had let go of a little bit of her tension, at least.

She finished with the first simple preening on one wing, and moved to the other. She sat a bit closer this time, letting her side touch Celestia's flank as she worked. Celestia tensed a bit at the touch, then immediately relaxed again. Ember smiled and continued her grooming. By the time she'd gotten to the second round and was working the oil carefully over the feathers with a combination of her teeth and her magic, Celestia had let go of much of her tension. She still was not entirely unguarded, but Ember felt like she was making progress. "Ready for your massage now?" she asked after finishing the last feather.

"Mmm hmm," said Celestia, sounding drowsily content. Ember chuckled softly and led her to a massage table. Unfortunately Celestia proved to be too tall for it. "Bother," she said irritably when she couldn't get into a comfortable position.

Ember chuckled. "Well, seems I'll have to drag you into my bedroom after all. The bed is large enough, at least, for you to lie on so I can rub your back."

Celestia raised an eyebrow at Ember. "For a moment there I thought I was being propositioned."

"Is that what you'd rather I do?" asked Ember, grinning.

Celestia laughed and shook her head, but she didn't seem annoyed or defensive, which Ember took as a further positive sign. They walked side by side to the bedroom, and Ember didn't have to direct Celestia to stretch herself out on the bed. Ember decided that she was quite pleased with this turn of events when she realized that she would have to climb onto Celestia in order to reach her withers and start massaging. The massage table let her do so without taking such liberties, but she _wanted_ to take a few now. She still wouldn't push if Celestia showed any signs of discomfort—and certainly, Ember was better equipped than most to pick up on those signs—but Ember wanted both to make Celestia comfortable so she could help her, and to... see where else the evening might lead. She hadn't been joking when she'd said that the princess was a temptation. Celestia was incredibly attractive, and Ember's memories of their first session together were very pleasant indeed.

She seated herself, sitting over Celestia's legs, and leaned forward to put her hooves on Celestia's shoulders. This meant her hips were tucked up against Celestia's rump. She took a moment to take a calming breath to help from having an awkward reaction. Stimulation to that area could cause her ovipositor to come out, and Celestia would probably find that a bit disconcerting. Fortunately the reaction wasn't quite as hard for her to control as a stallion's erection.

With a firm mental grip on her body, Ember began to work her hooves into the muscles over Celestia's withers. They were a mass of knots, which was hardly surprising. She worked at the knots, digging her hooves in, and smiling as Celestia groaned beneath her. She worked her way down Celestia's back, paying extra attention to the spots that gathered the most stress, including the wing bases. When Ember first touched there, Celestia's wings flared out involuntarily. Ember smiled again, but said nothing and merely continued to work at the knots of tension there. Celestia flushed and tucked her wings tightly against her sides. Yet by the time Ember had finished, Celestia had relaxed again, her wings hanging loosely, most of her tension finally gone.

Ember ran her hooves up Celestia's back one last time, leaning over her, and then slowly settled her weight onto Celestia, nuzzling gently at her ear as she did. She felt the faintly tingling strands of Celestia's mane brush against her cheek, the sensation odd but pleasant.

Celestia tensed again as Ember began to nibble gently on one ear, using only her blunt incisors and not her fangs. "If you tense up like that, you'll ruin all my work," said Ember gently.

Celestia heaved a sigh that Ember could feel and put her head down on the bed. "I am sorry," she said, but offered no further explanation. Ember decided it was time to start prying.

"You seem uncomfortable. I don't want to upset you, but I would like to know why it is that Darjeeling Cup lets me nibble her ears, but Princess Celestia does not. Surely they should enjoy the same things."

Celestia sighed again and lifted her head. "There was a time when I would have enjoyed it freely, long ago. It was easier then, when I was young and there were still ponies alive who remembered my foalhood. They never treated me like an ordinary pony, even then I was an alicorn, but they at least knew that I was flesh and blood. Later... I suppose it was my fault, but I don't know what else I could have done." She fell silent for a time. Ember nuzzled her mane softly, but said nothing. Finally Celestia continued. "I have never had what could be called a strong sexual drive. In my youth I eschewed the complications of romance, but as I grew older I found that I craved sexual release when I was stressed. When I first began to rule Equestria, I took lovers now and again, and in those days nopony thought much of it. But there was one... He... I... I discovered that even more than sexual release, I craved the release of being dominated, and of feeling pain. He revealed that he craved such as well, and we had one wonderful night together in which I gave in to my every desire. He birched me until I was bloody. For a brief, glorious moment it was the best thing I had ever experienced. The next day, though, the rumors began. He counted me a conquest. He bragged of what he had done to me. Word of it reached beyond his social circle and into that of the nobility, who were horrified. I was more naive then, and had no strategies for mitigating the rumors. Such things were even less acceptable in those times than they are today, as well. It was a scandal that lasted nigh on a century before it faded fully. To my shame, I must admit that I censored the histories of that period, later, so that it would finally die."

"I can't blame you for that," said Ember.

"I can," said Celestia bitterly. "For nearly three hundred years after that, I took no lovers. Indeed, I did all I could to present myself as beyond such desires, until ponies believed that I was an untouchable goddess. But that did not make the desires go away. I did finally take a lover again, but I was disguised. The stallion I found was gentle. We played no dominance games, but he was strong, and a considerate lover, and for a time it was enough. I visited him for years. He never wed, and I think perhaps that was my fault. I... I also think he guessed, near the end, though I took care that my disguised persona aged as he did. Some of the things he did made me think he knew, but he never said anything. I watched him die. I... After that I only visited professionals, such as yourself, and that rarely. Save once."

Celestia heaved another deep sigh. "That was just before the Gryphon Wars, when diplomacy was falling apart and I felt that I was failing Equestria. I craved release so badly that it was driving me mad. Mad enough to not turn down an unexpected offer, though I should have. She was a gryphon." Celestia gave a little laugh. "A gryphon, on the eve of war! I met her by chance, while disguised. She was... I haven't the words, even now. She was fierce, and primal, beyond anything I have ever known. She brought me to a state where I lost control, as I never did before or since, save with you. She fled, when she saw who I was. Fled all the way back to the gryphon kingdoms. I wondered... well, I still wonder. Some of the propaganda arrayed against me by the gryphons seemed to hold hints that there might have been some rumor of what I had done with her, circulating among the aeries. I told myself that if she had truly spoken out, I would have known—Celestia herself, lying in submission to a common Gryphon molly? It would have been too good for them to have ever let go of it, but there was only ever vague accusations of..." Celestia made what might have been meant to be a vague wave of her hoof, but it only came out as a wiggle of her hooftip, in her current state. "...depravity—along with the usual rumors that I eat gryphon egg omelets for breakfast, and it has been decades since I have heard even that from a gryphon's beak. So I never could be sure if she had kept my secret or not. Either way, I never saw her again. She was probably killed in the war, effectively dead at my own hooves." She put her head back down, and Ember could taste bitter sorrow hanging thickly in the air.

"You have suffered much," said Ember.

Acidic guilt joined the bitter flavor of sorrow. "No. How could I say that? I have had a few troubles, spread out over centuries. I am Celestia Sol Invictus-" her lips twisted as she pronounced the name, "-I have power and wealth beyond the dreams of most ponies. I have and have had many friends. I even have family again! How can I say I have suffered? My life is a good life. I have everything I need."

"You don't have _everything_ you need. You're not made of sunlight, you're flesh and blood, as you've said. You're a pony, like any other pony, and nearly all ponies need sexual fulfillment to be happy."

"I should be Darjeeling again. Princess Celestia is responsible for the whole nation. She can't be... submissive. She can't _need_ sex. She must be above such things."

"Must she really?" asked Ember. When Celestia said nothing in response, Ember nuzzled the back of her head again. "Everyone, every pony and dragon and gryphon and diamond dog, has a right to feel sexual desire. You are no exception. If one of your little ponies came to you, and told you that they had too many responsibilities to take care of their needs, you know what you would say in response. I know it makes you vulnerable, and I know you have been hurt badly before. It must be terrifying to think of letting go so thoroughly. But if you don't, you deny yourself something that you truly do need. You can trust me—I hope I have proved that already. Please, let me give you, Princess Celestia, what you need. I would be happy to be with Darjeeling as well, if that's what makes you happy, but I would rather be with _you_."

"I don't know if I can. After so long, I don't know how to let go."

"I can help you. We can take small steps." Ember smiled and gave Celestia's ear a light nip with her fangs, leaning down on her with all her weight as she did so, knowing that being pinned beneath somepony nearly her own size would probably be a little bit exciting to Celestia, even if she wasn't consciously aware of it. "We have taken a few steps already, I think."

Celestia shivered beneath her, her breath catching. "Yes..." she said, a little uncertainly.

Ember nibbled a bit more, gently, but letting her fangs prick lightly. Celestia shivered again. Ember knew she was walking a tightrope now. If she pushed, she might scare Celestia off, and pressuring a pony skirted close to violating her own principles. Yet if she didn't, Celestia would no doubt go back to denying her needs. "If you're still not certain, I can wait," Ember murmured softly in Celestia's ear. "I also meant what I said about consent, as well as what I said about privacy. But I want you, I want to give you every kind of pleasure. Only if you are certain you want it, though."

"I'm not certain, no. But..."

"Your body is certain. That flesh and blood wants fulfillment."

"Yes," breathed Celestia.

"Then let me give you that much, at least. No pain, no restraints, just pleasure."

Celestia hesitated a moment further, then suddenly said, "Yes."

"You're sure?" said Ember.

Celestia nodded. "Yes. Please."

Ember chuckled. "Please, hmm? I almost want to make you beg for it. But that would be a bit much, this soon." She nipped Celestia's ear one more time, hard, making Celestia gasp and twitch under her, then lifted a hoof to pull Celestia's head around, meeting her lips in a soft kiss that swiftly grew demanding. Ember was the aggressor, pushing her tongue into Celestia's mouth, but Celestia met her with matching fervor, her tongue twisting around Ember's, venturing forth to caress her fangs and slip between her lips. Ember tasted both arousal and determination from her. She seemed to have decided that if she was going to do this, she would do it wholeheartedly. Ember made a low, purring sound of pleasure and started to grind her hips against Celestia's rump, letting go of her self control a little bit and allowing her ovipositor to begin to emerge. It had been a long time since she'd last let herself feel this kind of arousal with a client. But she wanted to trust Celestia, just as much as she wanted Celestia to trust her.

She broke off the kiss with a low moan as Celestia pressed back against her eagerly. Ember ground her hips harder against Celestia and bit the back of her neck, letting out a low, feral growl.

Celestia gasped, and the taste of her suddenly increased arousal flooded over Ember. Ember drank it in eagerly, even as she growled again and bit harder, letting her fangs dig in until she heard Celestia's whimper of pleasure and pain. She let go and simply lay atop the panting princess for a moment while she decided what to do next. Inspiration was swift to come. She knew just what she would like Celestia to do, and given everything that she knew about her, Ember thought that Celestia would probably like doing it.

Feeling a pleasant thrill of anticipation, Ember rolled off of Celestia, to lie on her back on the bed beside her. Celestia turned her head to look at Ember curiously, her eyes a little glazed, but not yet fully given over to lust. Ember wanted to change that. She reached out a hoof and grasped Celestia's horn firmly. She had a sudden awareness of the surreality of the situation. Here she was, a hiveless changeling queen with no particular claim to power, dominating the ruler of all Equestria. But it was what said ruler needed, so without hesitation, Ember yanked Celestia's head around, dragging the larger mare around until her muzzle was positioned above Ember's hindquarters.

The princess was intelligent enough, and willing enough, to need no further direction; when Ember released her horn, she bent her head and nuzzled along the length of Ember's ovipositor, exploring it gently. It was a little smaller than a stallion's member, and somewhere simpler, being merely a tube of flexible, cartilage-like chitin. The cylindrical shape was sliced off at an angle, creating a flat head that came to a blunt point. A narrow slit in the flat surface was its only other feature. Celestia nuzzled up to the head and licked at it. "Good girl," breathed Ember, panting fast already. Celestia's arousal spiked again at the words, and she set to eagerly lapping at Ember, her eyes half-lidded and glazed with pleasure.

Celestia took the head of Ember's shaft into her mouth, her lips closing over it, and sank slowly down. "Mmm, very good," said Ember. She grabbed Celestia's horn again, holding her head in place, and rocked her hips, pushing her shaft slowly into Celestia's mouth, then pulling it back again. Celestia let out a muffled moan. Ember set up a slow, steady rhythm, and Celestia cooperated with it, her tongue working against the underside of Ember's shaft with each stroke. Her eyes were tightly shut now, and she made soft, needy sounds as she worked. Ember could taste the intensity of her need, and could guess that Celestia wanted the fulfillment of satisfying Ember, but Ember wasn't ready to finish yet. Not without making sure that Celestia could finish as well.

So after only a minute or so, she pushed back on Celestia's horn, forcing her head up. Celestia looked at her, panting, her expression dazed and a little bit confused. "Get on your hooves," said Ember firmly.

"Yes ma'am," said Celestia unthinkingly, starting to rise. She flushed a moment later, the taste of embarrassment mixing with her arousal, but Ember merely kept smiling and got to her own feet as well. She kissed Celestia again, hot and hard but brief, then circled around her, pressing close as she moved, nuzzling down one folded wing, nipping lightly at her cutie mark, pressing her body along Celestia's side, and finally standing behind her and giving her tail a hard tug, right at the base.

Celestia cried out, a shudder going through her whole body, and lifted her tail eagerly. Ember wasted no further time, she reared up and mounted Celestia, first putting her hooves on Celestia's rump as she lined herself up, then moving forward to clasp Celestia around her barrel, just in front of her wings, as she sank into the ready, dripping wetness of Celestia's entrance.

They both cried out together as Ember thrust in. Ember rested there for a moment, then began moving slowly, rocking her hips back and forth, paying close attention to the feel of Celestia's warmth around her. It was good, but it could be better. Ember concentrated, beginning a slow, careful shape-shift. With each thrust, her shaft grew a bit larger, a bit more like a stallion's member. Celestia groaned as it began to stretch her, filling her far more completely than the smaller ovipositor had. Satisfied with Celestia's moans, and with the tightness of Celestia around her, Ember started to move faster, more forcefully. She thrust in hard and deep with each stroke, making Celestia cry out repeatedly beneath her. The taste of Celestia's arousal was strong in the air, heady and intoxicating. Ember drank it in, giving herself over entirely to taste and sensation and desire.

She bit a chunk of Celestia's mane close to her neck, pulling her head back. Celestia cried out, a sound of stunned bliss, her body shuddering beneath Ember. Ember growled, yanking harder, her hips bucking, pounding into Celestia hard and fast. Celestia moaned loudly, her wings half-spread, her front hooves bracing against the floor, pushing back into Ember's thrusting.

Ember groaned. She was very near, the physical sensations and the intense taste of Celestia's emotions combining to nearly overwhelm her. She thrust harder, almost frantically, no longer capable of thinking of anything, only desperately needing to reach her peak. Then she was there, pleasure jolting through her as her shaft pulsed, spurting thick, hot fluid deep within Celestia. Ember cried out, and Celestia echoed the cry, shuddering intensely beneath her. Even as the pleasure of her climax thrilled through her, Ember tasted the intensity of Celestia's pleasure, white-hot and wonderful, and wanted more. She shifted her hooves back, grasping Celestia about the hips and she thrust once more, emptying the last pulse of fluid into her, and slid one hoof between Celestia's legs, rubbing against the wet, swollen nub of her clit. Celestia gasped, then moaned. Ember rubbed rapidly, her own pleasure slowly ebbing, but before the last waves of it had vanished, Celestia cried out and shuddered, the taste of her pleasure suddenly so overpowering that Ember was momentarily completely overcome, energy flooding all her senses, as dazzling as the noonday sun. Bliss washed through her, so strong that it was no longer a taste, but a feeling—as if it were her own. She'd never felt anything like it.

The feeling soon began to fade, ebbing back to a normal flavor, and then draining away, leaving Ember draped limply over Celestia's sweat-soaked back, both mares panting hard. Celestia slid down to lie on her stomach on the carpet, her wings fanned loosely out around her, her mane and tail hanging flat, too tired for the moment to flow as they normally did.

Ember withdrew from her and rolled over to lie beside her. Celestia shifted a wing and draped it over Ember. Ember sighed deeply, feeling both energized and exhausted, floating in a blissful euphoria of far more energy than she could ever need. "That was good. Very good," she said muzzily.

"Mmm hmm," agreed Celestia. Ember was no longer drawing on her emotional energy, but she could taste a trace of the utterly relaxed contentment that Celestia was currently radiating. She smiled, feeling pleased. Mission accomplished, she thought to herself.

_Ember?_ Far's mental voice intruded on her thoughts.

_Huh?_ Finding the mental focus to reply was difficult, but Ember managed.

_There are two ponies here, waiting for you. When shall I tell them you'll be available?_

Ember nearly laughed out loud. _Never. Never, ever. I feel like I could go a thousand years without feeding again._

Far's mental chuckle echoed pleasantly in her head. _Somehow I doubt that._

_I suppose, you're right. But not tonight. Definitely not tonight. Give them both a coupon and tell them to come back tomorrow. Tonight..._ Ember pressed a little closer to Celestia's side, and Celestia sighed warmly and rested her head on Ember's withers. Her eyes slid closed and her breathing deepened, the taste of her emotions fading as she fell almost instantly into a deep sleep. _Tonight, I believe, I am spoken for until dawn._


End file.
